


Dance like nobody is watching

by Mirykirigum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirykirigum/pseuds/Mirykirigum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is a quite melancholic ballet dancer who meets the bright and cheerful street dancer Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm just not the same since there's rain in my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [dovedapple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dovedapple) for beta reading this chapter  
> Also thanks to [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes) for beta reading as well !!

Akaashi Keiji had it all. A loving, wealthy family. Good looks. And enough talent to dance for a living.

 

He couldn’t remember a time without dancing. Ballet was a part of him. Sometimes, even all of him. He breathed it. He felt it in every pore. But from time to time, it wasn’t enough. A part of him screamed internally and left him empty inside. It made dancing occasionally painful. Akaashi never gave up but he’d been close before.

 

Today was one of those days. He was a storm with lightning in his lungs, thunder in his head, and rain in his heart. However his outside was as calm as a soft breeze.

 

At the moment it was early evening, and Akaashi had just left practice. It had been awful. They were going to perform “The Nutcracker” which was one of Akaashi's favourite ballets. He played the role of the snow prince, a role that he usually enjoyed. But not today. Nothing seemed right. The music was too loud and his pointed shoes felt wrong.

 

He didn't mess up but he wasn't at his best either.

 

Akaashi sighed, his breath visible in the cold air. He’d hoped the busy city would cheer him up, but this late there would be no street performers around. He continued his trek with slow, delicate steps. Unexpected claps, shouts, and faint music floated towards him, making him stop.

 

“At this time-?” He wondered.

 

With faster but still graceful strides, the young man walked towards the noise. He could see a small crowd standing around the source of the music. He moved through the crowd, and soon he was in the front row. He tugged up his scarf to cover the lower half of his face, a bad habit that he’d never kicked.

 

As he looked towards the noise he saw a street performer, just as he’d thought. At this point, he’d seen a lot of street performances, both good and bad. But never something like this. Never someone like this. Just looking at this man's performance made him feel better. He could feel the thunder stopping and the clouds drifting away. The rain stayed but it was softer.

The dancer's smile was blinding. Every movement was fluid. You could see with just one glance that he loved what he was doing. The moves seemed natural for him. As if he wasn’t able to stop. Like he could only breath properly when he was performing. Like he was more a part of dancing than dancing was a part of him. _Just like Akaashi._

 

The dancer noticed him watching and smiled at him. It was embarrassing to be caught staring, but Akaashi didn't stop. He wasn’t able to. Even after the performance was done he still didn't move. He just stared, trapped in his own mind. Something, probably the same thing that made the storm vanish, would not let him go. The man noticed as well and approached him.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. You're still here, did you like my moves that much?” The young man gave him the biggest smile Akaashi had seen in a long time. It took a while for Akaashi to register the actual words. He had a nice voice, if a little loud.

 

Akaashi looked into the sparkling golden eyes, pulled up his scarf again, and gave a small smile in return. “Yes, I really enjoyed your performance.”

 

"Really? What did you like the most?” The way his entire face lit up showed that he was really pleased with the compliment. It made Akaashi feel strangely satisfied.

 

“Well, I liked all of it really, but maybe your windmill or your flare. Your balance seems really good.” Akaashi said.

 

Now the young man looked like a five year old on Christmas. Although instead of looking weird, he looked rather endearing. “Well, well, well, you're not just gorgeous, you also know things about dancing!”

 

Not expecting the compliment, Akaashi is left speechless. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to compliments. Truth be told, he got at least a few every day. But never like this. They never seemed so innocent. Never so pure. The tips of his ears turned red.

 

“T-Thank you-it's getting dark. I have to move on now. Have a nice evening.” Maybe he was running away, maybe not. Akaashi didn't know but it really was getting darker and therefore colder. He couldn’t afford to catch something right now.

 

The stranger seemed disappointed for a quick moment. “Oh right, well, thanks again! I hope we'll meet again, pretty boy. My name is Bokuto by the way! Bokuto Koutarou!”

 

Yeah. Definitely not running away. He was just hurriedly walking away with a red face.

 

What has he done?

 

“Bokuto... Koutarou.” He whispered.

 

The name felt right in his mouth. Like it belonged there. Almost like his voice was made for this name.

 

He was so doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please don’t kill me. I know next to nothing about ballet and street dance and spend my whole night watching videos and searching the web to make this right.


	2. What do you wish for at night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of noisy nights and quite mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [dovedapple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dovedapple) for beta reading this chapter  
> Also thanks to [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes) for beta reading as well !!
> 
> Edit: I described Akaashi's eyes as dark in this because back then hs eye colour wasn't announced. I think I'll stick with it for now tho

“I didn't even get his name.” Bokuto mumbled. He looked up at the night sky, strangely yearning.

 

“Whose name?” Out of nowhere, someone landed right in front of him. His best friend, Kuroo, enjoyed parkour. They sometimes did it together but it was more Kuroo's thing. Kuroo had decided, when Bokuto told him he'd like to dance on the street again, that he would pick him up after his evening runs.

 

“Dude, I just met a really interesting person!” Bokuto announced.

 

“And you don't even know their name? Bro, that's sad.” Kuroo grinned. Even making fun of him, it was obvious that he was happy for his friend.

 

“Oh, shut up, as if you have the right to say anything. You literally stalked Kenma until he told you his name.” Bokuto reminded him, laughing, Kuroo eventually joining in. It was true. He did kinda stalk him.

 

Kuroo threw an arm around his shoulder. He countered Bokuto's “Eww—you smell!” with “You love it.” And Bokuto did. Well, not the smell, but the affection. They’ve been best friends since they first met in high school. Being so close became natural for them. Bokuto loved it. Kuroo did too even if he sometimes wouldn’t admit it.

 

There wasn't a great story behind their friendship. They just clicked from the beginning. Maybe that’s what made it so special.

 

Kuroo squeezed his shoulder and grinned down at him. “C'mon Boo, tell me about 'em.”

 

Bokuto exhaled, ready to tell him everything. “First of all he was fucking gorgeous.” His best friend snorted. “No, you don't understand. I mean it. I have never seen someone like him. He looked like a male version of Snow White, dude. And his stance—” he groaned. “I have never seen someone with such a flawless stance. He was radiating elegance, man. But not in the weird way.”

 

“No shit? And he wasn't—you know, arrogant?” Kuroo was a bit skeptical. This wouldn't be the first time Bokuto had fallen for the wrong person. The man had had his heart broken too many times to count. Nursing him up again was always a strain on their friendship.

 

Bokuto beamed happily. “No way bro. He was polite and shit, but like, really nice? He even complimented my performance! And you know what the best part is? He knew his shit! Told me my balance seemed really good and that he liked my windmill and flare.” Bokuto looked up at the sky. The stranger was right, it got really dark. He could see more stars than usual.

Is he looking at them too? I wish—

 

“Bokuto? Dude? Boo? Are you there? Don't just stare dramatically at the stars. Tell me more about this interesting stranger!”

 

He snapped out of it. “Yeah, right, sorry dude—he wore this calm expression and looked a little tired, but let me tell you: his smile was fucking stunning! It wasn’t a big smile, but it reached his eyes. God, his eyes. They were really dark. Like, you had to actually squint to see his pupils. Still, they were so damn pretty. Although there was something in them. I don't know yet, but they seemed kinda heartbroken. Why did they seem so heartbroken?”

 

Kuroo pulled him closer, comforting his best friend. “I don't know, man. Don't over think it. Maybe he just had a bad day.”

 

This cheered Bokuto up. That's right, everybody had bad days. Even beautiful boys. They continued their walk to their shared flat with not-so-quiet conversation and a few shoves here and there.

 

_The rain in his heart got stronger over night_

 

Akaashi woke up early. He looked at his alarm clock, the numbers reading 05:23. Today was his day off so there was no way he was getting up this early.

 

As he lay there, drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, he started to think about the previous day. Specifically the evening before.

 

“Bokuto Koutarou.” He mumbled. The name of the attractive street dancer. He seemed like a good man, maybe a bit too loud, a bit too energetic. But that was more charming than annoying. His smile was infectious and his eyes were mesmerising. It had been hard not to look at them, not that Akaashi had tried. He was trapped by Bokuto the moment he laid eyes on him, lost the moment he heard his voice, and doomed when he repeated his name for the first time.

 

“Bokuto Koutarou.” He whispered the name and felt something warm spread inside his chest.

 

_The rain got stronger but it's liquid sun_

 

Akaashi stayed in bed until 7AM and then slowly walked into his kitchen. His loose sweats hung low on his hips and his hair was more tousled than usual. He put the kettle on for his morning tea as he glanced at the sunrise through his window. It reminded him of Bokuto.

  
A nice quiet morning was exactly what he needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fast. I'm sorry that there is no bokuaka interaction. I don't know where I'm going with this so please bear with me.  
> Again If you find any mistakes please tell me.


	3. If you only walk on sunny days you'll never reach your destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of cloudy days and inedible cereals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [dovedapple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dovedapple) for betar eading this chapter  
> Also thanks to [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes) for beta reading as well !!

A day off still meant work. Akaashi tended to do his laundry and grocery shopping on those days. Right now, he was sorting his clothes by darks, whites, lights, and delicates. It wasn’t surprising that there weren’t many colourful pieces. Colours like a sunny yellow or a bright green weren’t really his thing. They would look better on Bokuto.

 

Akaashi groaned. “Not again.” It wasn’t the first time that his thoughts wandered to the energetic street dancer. This was getting ridiculous. He’d talked to him for how long? 5 minutes? But still—

 

After he put the dark clothes into the washing machine, he decided that it would be a waste of his free time to just wait for his laundry to finish. He changed his clothes and pulled on his navy coat and grey scarf.

 

Time to go grocery shopping.

 

The walk to the shop was quiet. Not many people were out at this time. A few here and there, but most people were at work. Akaashi looked up. Clouds. It was probably going to rain. He sighed. Quite fitting, isn't it?

 

As soon as he entered the shop he tugged on his scarf. When did he start to do that? He grabbed a basket and pulled his shopping list out. Just breathe.

 

During his peaceful stroll through the aisles, he noticed a short man, probably his age or younger, having trouble reaching the cereals on the top shelf. Akaashi remembered times where he’d been in the same situation. For him, it had always been hard to ask for help. When he realised that he was walking towards the man, it was already too late. He cleared his throat. “Here let me—“ He didn't finish the sentence. He cleared his throat again. _There was lightning in his lungs_

 

“Oh—thank you.” The voice of the man was soft. Shy, if Akaashi was interpreting the tight hold on the shiny cereal box correctly. He could answer with, “It was nothing” but it wasn’t nothing. Small things like that could make your whole day. Akaashi knew that from experience.

 

“You're welcome.” Akaashi gave him a tiny smile, which was returned. You can do this, just breathe. He peeked at the cereal box. The image was rather stupid. A lot of unhealthy colours and strange comic faces. Was—was that a unicorn? “So—how do they taste? No offence, but they look a little inedible.”

 

The man snorted softly. “No offence taken. They are inedible. My—my partner and his best friend love them though. When they both visit, they'll eat a whole box.” Apparently this broke the ice and the two men continued their shopping together. They even exchanged phone numbers. Kozume Kenma was now one of the few contacts in Akaashi’s phone. _The lightning had stopped_

 

It had been a long time since he’d met people who weren’t related to his work.

 

Later, after he finished his laundry, he decided to take a stroll through the streets. Who knew when he would have the time to go out again. It was nice outside. Silent and peaceful.

 

Unfortunately it started to rain midway, but Akaashi was prepared: he brought his umbrella. Still, when the rain got too heavy, he decided to seek shelter in a nearby coffee shop.

 

A young, blond woman took his order at the counter. She seemed nervous and flustered, but nice. He offered her a small smile, and she sent him one of her own, looking calmer. He sat down at a table near the window to wait for his order.

 

“Oh my god, what a beautiful person.” Yachi sighed.

 

“Huh?” Bokuto was just putting his apron on as he came through the back door when he heard her voice.

 

“We have quite the dazzling customer today. I hope I didn't make him uncomfortable. What if he tells everyone that this shop sucks, and we'll have to—” Her rant was stopped by a hand on her head.

 

“Don't worry, Yachi-san. You were probably just as adorable as always!” Bokuto tousled her hair and grinned down at her.

 

She elbowed him “Yeah, yeah. You can make his order. He wants a Café Au Lait. And please bring it to him afterwards, too. He’s at table six.”

 

While Bokuto made the coffee, he mentally went through Yachi's words again. “A beautiful person, huh? I bet he's not as beautiful as the man from yesterday. I doubt there’s anybody as gorgeous as him.” He whined. “God, I want to see him again.”

 

Bokuto slowly made his way to table six. He stopped right in front of the table and the customer looked up slowly. They both stared for a moment in shock. The man blinked a few times and tugged on his scarf.

 

Shit.

 

“It is nice to see you again, Bokuto-san.”

 

He looked even more stunning then yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter.  
> I think I'm using this fic to procastinate.  
> What did you think of this chapter? No dancing again I know and I'm sorry. It definitelly be at least mentioned a lot in the next chapter. I think I'm finally starting to see where I want to go with this. Let's hope it works out well.  
> Again If you find any mistakes please tell me.


	4. Life in the sunshine and breath the wild air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of slow days in coffee shops and the effect of reading glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the amazing [dovedapple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dovedapple) for betar eading this chapter  
> Also thanks to [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes) for beta reading as well !!

_There was only sunshine._

It may have taken embarrassingly long, but a giant smile slowly bloomed across Bokuto’s face.

“Yes.” He cleared his throat. “YES, it is.” Whoops, that was a little too loud. Not like Bokuto cared. Nearly forgetting about Akaashi's order, he put the drink on the table. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” He smiled even more.

“So what's your name? I never got it.” Was he pouting? Maybe a little, but he had every right to do so.

“Oh right—I'm sorry. My name is Akaashi Keiji.” The tips of his ears were red, just like last night.

Bokuto grinned. “Don't worry about it. Akaashi Keiji. What a nice name.” Now his cheeks were red too, and it was fucking adorable. They glanced at each other; Akaashi with his quiet and elegant air, and Bokuto with a constantly buzzing energy around him. It was surreal how two so different souls could find each other. But was it really so surprising?

“I don't want to be rude, but don't you have to work?” Akaashi spoke slowly, like he needed to choose every word carefully.

“Damn. Yeah, I do. Um-how long do you think you’ll stay?” He was desperate okay? If it wasn't for Yachi, he would surely skip work for Akaashi. But it was Yachi, and she was too precious for him to abandon her like that.

“Maybe for another hour or so. It’s nice in here. Really quiet and warm.” He gave a little smile. Slay me. Bokuto beamed.

_More sunlight_

“Alright, enjoy your stay and your coffee. Maybe I can come over when it’s not busy.”

“That would be nice.” Akaashi nearly whispered.

This was too much. This man made Bokuto feel things he shouldn't be feeling. He fled back to Yachi.

"You should have told me that you knew him.” Yachi stated as he came around the counter.

“I don't. Well I do... but not really. But I want to.” He stammered while pulling at his hair. “God, he's too much. Fuck, I'm going to go insane. I need to talk to Kuroo.”

So he did. Well, he wrote him a text.

To: Kuroo  
Dude the guy I met yesterday is here and he is even more beautiful in daylight. And his name is Akaashi Keiji. HELP

His phone vibrated in his pocket a few minutes later while he was taking an order.

“Here you go. A coffee to go. Have a nice day!” There were no other customers who needed anything so he pulled out his phone again and shielded it under the counter. He won't be caught texting to Kuroo. Not this time. Not again.

From: Kuroo  
Wait, he’s in the coffee shop? Lucky you. Dude relax, just be yourself!

Bokuto scoffed, Kuroo wasn't helping at all.

To: Kuroo  
Kurooooooo what should I do? He's so gorgeous I can't even look at him for more than five seconds. Wait no, that's not true. I could look at him all the fucking time

From: Kuroo  
God you're so cheesy, bro. Just talk to him

He could feel his best friend's eye roll through the phone, that fucker.

To: Kuroo  
Alright, I'll go over there when the shop is quieter!

The shop was quiet now, but Bokuto suddenly got nervous. He decided to polish the counter instead.

A new customer entered the store, the bell over the door jingling.

“Hey, hey, hey Daichi! How’s it going? Do you want your usual?” Daichi was a close friend of his and Kuroo’s. They met every two weeks to have a so-called “bro night”. Just them being dorks.

“Hey buddy, same old, same old. What about you? I heard you’ve got a huge crush, so tell me about him. And yes, please give me the usual, but make it two.” He never changed. Still talked like an old man, but that was Daichi.

“Kuroo, that bitch. How do you know about it already? I just met him yesterday. And two drinks? Is Suga staying over again?” Bokuto smirked, Suga and Daichi had been a thing since high school but the latter still got flustered about their relationship. Love must be nice.

Daichi's usually steady voice stuttered. “D-Don't change the topic, dumbass. So what’s he like?”

Bokuto started to prepare the drinks. “I’ve never met someone like him before. He’s polite and elegant, but not aloof or rude. He makes me feel unsure, but in a good way. And he is ridiculously gorgeous which is, let's be honest, fucking awesome.”

Daichi whistled. “Sounds pretty perfect. You sure you're not feeling all of this a little too fast?”

“Oh please, you fell in love with Suga at first sight. Which is understandable, that guy looks like an angel.” Bokuto laughed softly as he remembered high school. Everyone that he knew, including himself, had had a crush on Suga when they first met him. Daichi was a lucky bastard, but they deserved each other. They looked good together.

If Bokuto knew only one perfect couple, it would be those two. They weren't married, but they easily could be. And let's be real, they could get engaged at any time. As if Bokuto and Kuroo couldn' tsee Daichi's face whenever they walk past a jewellery store with engagement rings in the window. He probably had their whole marriage planned out already, the dork.

“By the way, he's over sitting by the window. The one with the book—holy shit, are those reading glasses?! Damn—kill me, he got even hotter.” Bokuto banged his head against the counter and groaned.

“Dude, you got yourself a catch. Boy is nearly as beautiful as Suga. Nearly.”

“Yeah, yeah, here's your coffee. Now go and make your boyfriend happy. I have to take a closer look at those glasses.”

Daichi laughed loudly. “All right, all right, I love you too. Tell me how it goes. Or don't, Kuroo will tell me anyway. Good luck, buddy.” Daichi pat him on the shoulder with a grin, then paid and left with his two drinks.

Bokuto was a man on a mission now. He sat down next to Akaashi and beamed as the latter marked his page, closed the book, and put it on the table, but kept the glasses on. Bless.

Akaashi smiled slowly, and Bokuto died a little inside.

_What a sunny day_

“Would you mind telling me where you learned to dance?”

Oh. Hells. Fucking. Yeah. Akaashi was genuinely interested in Bokuto and his dancing. Bokuto could hear angels sing. Oh, he would tell him everything. And then he would ask Akaashi how he knew so much about dancing.

_It really was a sunny day and not a cloud was in the sky_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's 0:38am let's just pretned this counts as friday night. I wanted to post this earlier but I took a nap for five hours. Anyway again not much dancing again. I know I'm trash. Please forgive me. But look it's longer.  
> I have three exams next week so the next one will take probaly a week.  
> 


	5. I should be the sunlight in your universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of dreamers and leading roles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the amazing [dovedapple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dovedapple) for betar eading this chapter  
> Also thanks to the incredible [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes) for beta reading as well !!

_The sun was shining brightly._

“Oh no, not at all.” Bokuto boomed, too loud again. “My parents own a dance school. So you could say I've been dancing since I've been able to stand.” He laughed. “My parents used to take me to work with them, and I learned all the styles they taught. I used to teach there as well before I moved out. Now it's too far away, but I still teach courses at a school nearby.”

 

The whole time Akaashi listened, fascinated. “Oh—it sounds like you really enjoyed growing up with your parents.” He smiled, not sad, just comfortable.

 

“I did!” Bokuto beamed. “My parents always included me in everything. It was great.”

 

Akaashi hummed. Bokuto was right, he really did look more beautiful in daylight. It was a wonder that no one had hit on him yet. Not that Bokuto was complaining about that.

 

“What do you teach?” He seemed to be really interested. As if he could get even more attractive.

 

“I mostly teach hip-hop and break dancing. I also used to teach tap, but only together with my father. I told my dad his tap class was too boring. So he was like, 'All right show me what you have in mind', so I mixed it with hip-hop and he was like, 'You know what Koutarou? Why not have two tap courses? One classic and one modern version.' We did both courses together, it was great!” Bokuto laughed, remembering the memory.

 

“Why don't you teach it any more?” He smiled like he knew the answer already, and he probably did.

 

“It doesn't feel right without him. He stopped teaching the courses too. Said it feels weird without me. It was a shame.” It really was a shame but it also made Bokuto quite happy.

 

“Did you teach anything together with your mother?”

 

Normally people got bored when he talked about his dancing, but apparently not Akaashi. It made Bokuto feel giddy.

 

Bokuto smiled. “No, but I was her dance partner in her waltz classes. She always said that my dad wasn't able to focus on the moves, he always lost himself in the music and would forget where he was. My dad is quite the dreamer.” Like father, like son. “But now tell me how you know so much about dancing! You knew the names of my moves and detected my good balance. A amateur wouldn't be able to tell.”

 

Akaashi shifted, probably uncomfortable with the sudden attention. He pulled on his scarf and sighed softly. “I’m a Danseur.“

 

Bokuto whooped loudly. “For real? You do ballet? That's so frigging awesome!”

 

This was it. The last straw he needed. Akaashi was going to play a leading role in his future, whether he liked it or not. But hopefully he would.

 

Akaashi looked surprised. The tips of his ears were red again and his mouth was slightly parted. It was the exact opposite of his usual apathetic expression, and Bokuto liked it; he liked it a lot. “You—you think so?”

 

“Are you kidding? Ballet is great! My mum does it. I tried it too, but I didn't have the discipline to keep going.“

 

“Oh—really?” It seemed like Akaashi was starting to relax again.

 

“Of fucking course! Urgh—sorry, I didn't mean to swear!”

 

“Oh no, it's all right, really.” There was a pause as they both went over the new information about each other.

 

“Ah, more people came in, I need to help Yachi! Would you like something else?” Bokuto stood up, grinning down at him.

 

“A chai latte would be nice, please.” Akaashi smiled up at him in return. Yeah, _definitely_ a leading role.

 

“All right. It might take a little while, though.”

 

“Don't worry about it, and thank you.”

 

He walked over to Yachi and gave her an apologetic smile. “It's all right, Bokuto-san. I can relate.” She smiled at him, god she was the best. He hugged her.

 

“Thanks Yachi.”

 

He took the orders of some customers and made drinks until he saw a familiar figure enter the shop. Long dark hair, the tips blonde. Kenma? What on earth was he doing here? Kenma was one of his closest friends, right after Kuroo and Daichi, but today was Kenma's ‘alone’ day. The day where no one was allowed to come over because he wanted to do chores and play his games in peace.

 

“Dude, did something happen? Why are you here?” Bokut oasked, surprise written clearly on his face.

 

“Kuroo told me that you were freaking out. He said that he’s worried but can't check on you himself because he’s in a lecture.” He looked uncomfortable, but it made Bokuto strangely happy. Kenma came out on his ‘alone’ day just to check on him. Kenma showed his affection with small things like this. Bokuto should get him a new game as a thank you. “So he is here? Who is it?” He turned and looked around. He locked eyes with Akaashi. That was weird. They smiled at each other. Even weirder.

 

“Oh, what a coincidence.” Akaashi smiled.

 

“It's nice to see you again.” Kenma replied, returning the smile.

 

“Do you want to sit down?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Soon they started to chat freely with each other. It was a nice picture, but still—

 

What? _Seriously_ —what?

 

To: Kuroo  
Dude, your boyfriend just stole my hopefully-some-day-boyfriend! He fucking knows him, that dick!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just witnessed procrastination at it's finest. I don't know how to study.  
> But look they talked about dancing. That's something.


	6. There is so much beauty in a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of friendship and imperfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the incredible [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes) for beta reading this mess !!

From: Kuroo  
The fuck are you talking about? This time Kuroo replied fast

 

To: Kuroo  
Dude they fucking know each other. Like they're sitting next to each other and chatting. Kenma, that dick, already knows Akaashi and never introduced him to me

 

To: Kuroo  
They actually look pretty cute together. I would send you a picture but Kenma would definitely catch me. AND STILL HE'S A DICK FOR NOT INTRODUCING US

 

Bokuto wasn't really mad, just a little upset.

 

From: Kuroo  
You know what? This stupid lecture ends in 20 minutes. Chill and wait until I'm there

 

Well that was unexpected. Now he just had to wait for his best friend.

 

Bokuto tried. He really did, but he sucked at waiting. When he brought Akaashi and Kenma their order, they were talking to each other about literature. It was pretty confusing, or at least it was to Bokuto. He felt a bit dejected. The two seemed to really enjoy themselves, though. The only uplifting things were Akaashi's short glances at him. He also gave tiny smiles that made Bokuto’s heart stop. Bokuto responded with huge grins. He was in too deep.

 

Kuroo rushed in while he was preparing a latte macchiato for a young lady.

 

_He brought a storm with him_

 

“Here you go. Have a nice day!” As soon as the lady left, he rushed over to Kuroo and threw his arms around him. “Dude!” he cried. “Why did you take so long? You know I’m terrible at waiting!”

 

Kuroo pat him on the head. “Sorry Boo, I rushed here as fast as I could. I even jumped over a few fences and small roofs. I think I gave a group of teenagers a heart attack.” He chuckled, still a bit out of breath.

 

“Kuroo, what are you doing here?” Kenma was clearly surprised to see his boyfriend, which was understandable since Kuroo himself had asked Kenma to come.

 

“I'm here to help a bro out, Kenma.” He smiled at him then turned to Akaashi. “And you must be Akaashi. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto's best friend and flatmate, and also Kenma's partner. It's nice to meet you.” Kuroo had always been a bit protective of his closest friends. On one hand, he looked ready to accept Akaashi into his family; but on the other, ready to break his neck if he hurt them. It was terrifying and touching at the same time.

 

Surprisingly Akaashi didn't back down. His face was neutral as he shook Kuroo's hand. “Nice to meet you too, Kuroo-san.” Kuroo's genuine smile was a good sign. He could stay around his friends, for now.

 

“Well, I don't want to keep interrupting you two. C'mon Bokuto, your shift hasn't ended yet.” With a quick smile at Akaashi and Kenma, Bokuto let himself be pulled away to the counter.

 

“Dude, you should keep him!” Well that was fast.

 

“I know right?! But how does he know Kenma?”

 

“Bro, you should stop ogling his pretty face and look at their interaction. They clearly haven't known each other for long. They probably just clicked when they met each other.” That was Kuroo, always observing.

 

“So, you think he's pretty?” Bokuto grinned.

 

“Don't give me that look, dude. We both know that he’s fucking gorgeous. Obviously, Kenma is cuter though.” He returned the grin with one of his own.

 

“Oho?”

 

“Ohoho”

 

_This would take some time_

 

When Bokuto was done with his shift, the two best friends sat down next to Kenma and Akaashi. It was—nice. Unfamiliar, but nice. To Akaashi, it felt like they just accepted him into their small group.

 

He’d only met Kenma that morning, but it felt like they were going to be great friends. And Kuroo was surprisingly nice. Not at all like the ignorant and rude guy that you would expect due to his unusual hair and cocky grin. And Bokuto was, well—he was perfectly imperfect. From their first meeting, Akaashi knew that he was doomed. But this...this growing fondness for the other was unexpected. And Akaashi wasn’t sure if he wanted to welcome it or not.

 

They parted ways in the early evening. It was nice. It had been a long time since Akaashi enjoyed something other than dancing. And it had been even longer since Akaashi had gone out with other people. His cheeks even felt strange from smiling so much. He wasn’t used to smiling much, if at all. There was no need for it most of the time. But Bokuto’s smile was contagious. Akaashi's smile was probably pretty awkward, but it felt right. He was ready to face the next day. How unusual.

 

_There was a storm but it wasn't necessarily bad_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer because I forgot how I wanted to continue. So what do you think?  
> I'm going to go through the other chapters again because I noticed some mistakes.


	7. Rain reminds me of you because its falling hard and I am too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of cuddles and rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes) for beta reading and doing amazing work !!

Bokuto held it in. At least until they brought Kenma home and Kuroo kissed him goodbye.

_It began to rain_

“Now Boo, tell me what's going on.” Kuroo sighed at his friend’s obvious suffering. But apparently he hadn't wanted to talk about it in front of Kenma, which was strange, so Kuroo hadn’t said anything until now.

“It's weird. He seemed so happy, so at ease, but still... “ Bokuto sounded legitimately heartbroken, and his misery spread to Kuroo as well.

“You're talking about Akaashi, right? Is it about his eyes again?”

“ Yes...I mean, you’ve seen him. He looked at peace, relaxed, and even smiled from time to time, but still...something doesn't feel right.”

_The rain got heavy_

“I know this sucks—maybe he has anxiety like Kenma? If so, you can get used to it, hell you already got used to it! You know how to handle Kenma and you’ve helped him through attacks before. You can get used to whatever Akaashi is facing, and obviously you won't be able to make it disappear, but you will be able to be there for him and listen. If he lets you.” Bokuto looked at him with teary eyes; his best friend was so kind. “Now hurry up Boo, we need to go shopping and then get drunk.”

“Disney movies, booze, and cuddles?” He asked hopefully.

“Disney movies, booze, and cuddles.” Kuroo confirmed.

_Falling asleep to the sound of rain_

“Ugh—next time more Disney and less booze please. The cuddles were nice, though.” Bokuto tried to untangle himself from Kuroo's long limbs. Kuroo mumbled something, probably an insult, and tightened his grip on Bokuto’s waist.

Bokuto chuckled. “Dude, what would Kenma think if he saw us like this?”

“He wouldn't mind. You could actually join us, it would work. Not like it would change much.” The fucker didn't even open his eyes. It made Bokuto pause. Kuroo was right, it would work. And it wasn’t like he wasn't attracted to them but—

“NO WAY IN HELL! Don’t you remember that summer in high school?” They both snorted.

“One of the best and worst memories of my life, Boo.”

“Yeah, same here. And there's this thing with Akaashi. I'm not giving up on him!” Kuroo finally let go of Bokuto and patted his head.

“Alright, alright. Do you want some pancakes?”

“Please don't.”

Kuroo laughed. “It's still raining so there won’t be any parkour for me, the roofs are too slippery. If this keeps up you won't be able to dance tonight either.”

“What?” Bokuto whined. “I could dance in the rain!”

Now Kuroo was grinning, that dork. “Not on my watch, you're the worst when you’ve caught a cold.”

Shut up, you love me!” He was smiling again.

“I'm not gonna deny this Boo.” Kuroo replied.

“I really want to dance though. It's a Friday. I wanna dance on the street!” Bokuto whined again.

“You know what? I’ve got an idea.”

_It keeps on raining_

Akaashi's day had been alright. You could say it had been pretty decent, actually. Not as good as yesterday, but better than usual. He didn't feel nauseous or breathless all day, which was something. Even though he’d had more energy than usual when he’d woken up, by now it had been all used up.

A stranger asked him out on the street and got rude when he declined. It was nothing unusual but he still felt a bit miserable.

Akaashi wanted to listen to Bokuto's laughter again and be infected by it.

He wanted to see the emotion in his eyes when he smiled.

He wanted to see him dance again.

But it was raining. Only people in cheesy romance movies danced in the rain.

Akaashi walked through the street in his navy coat, gray scarf, and transparent umbrella, deep in thought. Yearning.

The street was mostly empty due to the heavy rain. But then he heard it. Faint music, and the clapping and cheering of a crowd. It was like deja vu. Again he walked towards the noise only to see a colorful, makeshift roof held up by eight guys, some looking more annoyed than others. Akaashi's mouth opened slightly in shock and surprise when he realized that under this roof, in front of the crowd, was none other than Bokuto Koutarou.

Dancing, laughing, and smiling in the rain but not getting wet at all.

_Dancing in the rain doesn’t sound so bad now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this got pretty cheesy, sorry. 
> 
> And yeah, it seems like I got a thing for the weather, sorry again.


	8. Sunshine and rain makes a rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of dragons and silver bands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes) for beta reading !!

_Rain doesn't always seem so bad_

Akaashi began to relax. Every move Bokuto made sent a small wave of calm through him. Step by step deeper into his bones. For a short moment, his thoughts and mood didn't matter. Only Bokuto and the music were relevant.

As soon as Bokuto spotted him his smile got even wider. His movements got faster, even the sparkle in his eyes became brighter. Every time he looked out at the small crowd while dancing, his eyes stayed on Akaashi a little bit too long. A little bit too obviously.

****_They really have it bad, don't they?_

When the song stopped, Bokuto gave a dramatic bow and grinned at the audience until they left, and then headed straight for Akaashi.

“Hey, hey, hey Akaashi! Let's dance together!” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, still beaming.

“I'm sorry, I have to decline. However, I can guarantee that you have definitely made my evening more pleasant. I'm grateful.” Akaashi smiled his tiny smile, but it was enough and this time it reached his eyes. “Sadly, it's getting very late, and I have to get up early in the morning, so I have to leave now. Good night, Bokuto-san.”

He then turned to the other men, still holding up the makeshift roof, mouthed  “Goodbye.” to the ones he knew and gave a small wave before he made his way home.

 ****_You can't have a rainbow without a little rain_

There was a moment of silence before Bokuto slowly turned around, looking at Kuroo with big, sparkling eyes. “Did you hear that?!” Kuroo simply grinned at him and nodded until he got pulled into a hug, only for Bokuto to end it after a few seconds and excitedly fist bump him. Bokuto then started dancing happily while turning to his friends with a look that clearly said, “Well, what do you think?!”

His dance was interrupted when a tall blond guy with glasses, one of his friends who were still holding the roof up, said, “Real smooth Bokuto-san, you got yourself a real beauty, I'm impressed. But weren't we promised movies and beer?”

A lanky guy with silver hair added, “That's right! And we should watch Dirty Dancing to mark the occasion!“ Surprisingly no one argued.

Dirty Dancing it was then.

The weekend came and went. Bokuto didn't do anything special on Saturday and his Sundays were always the same. He always has long phone calls with his parents, but he always talks mostly with his dad, since he exchanged text messages with his mother on a daily basis.

After, he taught his two classes on the art of dancing. He loved teaching the kids how to dance hip-hop, but there was something fun about his class full of grannies that called him “sweetheart” and told him their life stories. They sometimes even brought him leftovers to share with Kuroo. They were definitely his favorite.

Now, it was Monday and he was working in the coffee shop again. He hadn't seen Akaashi for two days, but it wasn’t like he was counting. He’d just gotten used to seeing him everyday for the last few days, that was it.

His best friend was sitting at the counter studying, which meant that he was lonely at the flat on his own. It also meant that Bokuto wasn't allowed to talk to him and distract him, so he would only refill his coffee from time to time.

Later, after refilling Kuroo's cup for the fourth time, the familiar sound of the bell ringing twice announced their friend Lev's presence. His groan as he forgot to duck his head and hit it off of the door also gave it away.

_Still, that boy brought another kind of sunshine with him_

“Hey, hey, hey. Are you on your way to see Kenma?” Bokuto asked, even though he already knew the answer because Lev visited Kenma every two weeks to watch him play video games, since Lev sucked at playing them himself, but loved the storylines. Therefore, a new tradition was born.

“Of course!” Lev grinned.

“So, two medium hot chocolates?” Naturally Bokuto had the order memorized by now, and his friend only nodded as an answer.

“So what are you guys going to play today?” At this, Lev's grin widened.

“Look at this!” He held up a game. “I just bought this new game for Kenma, it has dragons and magic and knights in it! And dragons!”

Lev may seem brash or even disrespectful sometimes, and to be honest he was a little shit, but he was also an angel who bought his friends games, drinks, and other things. This also showed in the fact that he only smiled at Kuroo and then left him alone with his studies instead of clinging to him like he usually did.

After he left and Bokuto refilled Kuroo's cup another three times, it was time to take his best friend and go home. Monday meant that Daichi would be coming over for their nerd night. And when Daichi came they always tried to clean up a bit so they didn’t get scolded for having a messy flat.

As soon as Daichi arrived, they knew something was wrong. Well maybe not _wrong_ , but something was different. They all sat down in the living room and Daichi set a small box onto the table. He let out a deep breath, as if the tiny box had absorbed all of his energy.

Bokuto and Kuroo both whistled. “About fucking time.” Kuroo said.

“Congratulations, bro.” Bokuto added as he carefully opened the box and pulled out the silver band. It was beautiful. It made him think about Akaashi, and as much as he loved to talk about him, now wasn’t the time.

“Do you have everything planned out?”

At this Daichi smiled and started to explain his plan. He may be a dork but damn, this was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long, I'm sorry.  
> And it's cheesy, I'm sorry again.  
> Okay so I have trouble re-reading the things I write so please tell me if you see any mistakes.  
> At least it's a bit longer!


	9. Clear up after rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of vanilla and gentle breezes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the incredible [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes) for beta reading !

_It_ _had_ _been cloudy for a while_

 

Akaashi woke up early.

 

His green tea was sitting on the kitchen table, the steam coming from the mug visible in the soft morning light. Gray sweatpants resting low on his hips, the sleeves of his purple shirt rolled up to his elbows. He was sitting at the table with his laptop. Studying. He’d been doing it for a while already. This wasn’t his first tea.

 

When Akaashi realized that he was missing some books he needed for class, he decided to got to the public library. Who knew when he would have time again after today.

He hadn't been to the library in a while.

 

It wasn’t the biggest one in the city, but it had everything he needed and it was never crowded. That was the most important part, what made Akaashi choose this library.

 

He found the books that he needed, and another one that looked interesting, and walked to the counter. "Good morning.” He offered quietly as he got out his membership card.

 

 ****_It_ _was_ _clearing up already_

 

“Why, hello there, aren't you Akaashi Keiji?” The man at the counter smiled softly as he took the card. Akaashi looked up and he indeed remembered the man’s face. How could he not? It was one of the most beautiful faces he’d ever seen. If he remembered correctly, this man was one of Bokuto's friends. He was part of the eight guys who’d held up the make-shift roof for Bokuto to dance under. Even though this guy hadn’t been holding it up at all, his companion had done it for the both of them.

 

“Yes, I believe I saw you with Bokuto-san a few days ago.” Akaashi replied.

 

The man’s smile widened. “Yeah, it was nice seeing them all again, and seeing Bokuto dance is always wonderful.”

 

 ****_For a moment he_ _looked_ _like a proud mother_

 

“Anyways, I'm Sugawara Koushi, it's nice to finally meet you in person!” He introduced himself and then handed Akaashi his books.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Sugawara-san.”

 _It_ _felt_ _like a spring breeze_ _drifted_ _through the_ _coffee_ _shop_

 

“You’ll never guess who I just met!”

 

Bokuto grinned and started to prepare Suga's favorite drink, a vanilla café latte. They all sometimes tease him about it, and tell him that he was just as sweet as his beloved beverage. It wasn’t a lie though. “Hey Suga! Tell me who you just met!”

 

“Well, I just met Akaashi Keiji!”

 

At this Bokuto had to pause for a moment. “You did? Where?” Did he sound desperate? Yeah. Did he care? Maybe. Probably later.

 

“At the library! He seemed really nice, maybe a bit shy and cautious, but that's pretty normal. Also, you always said that he was gorgeous, but seeing him up close was overwhelming. I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous.”

 

“Suga, are you being serious? You're just as beautiful as him, just in a different way. I bet Daichi tells you the same thing at least ten times every day .” At this the other man chuckled and hit Bokuto in the shoulder, which actually kind of hurt.

 

“Why, thank you. And yeah, he does. He’s a romantic dork, but he’s _my_ romantic dork. Nevertheless, you’ve got yourself a truly beautiful guy.” Suga smiled.

 

“Yeah, I know, well...we're not even together, but you know...it's not just his appearance. There’s something about him...I don't know man, but it's not about his looks. Don't get me wrong, he's fucking gorgeous, but that's not it.”

His talk with Suga left him longing. He wanted to see Akaashi again, so after he finished work he walked down the street. Dancing was the one thing that connected the two after all. He sent Kuroo a quick text to pick him up after his run, and made his way to his usual spot.

 

The sun was about to go down. A lot of people were on the street, some watching the performers. Bokuto started dancing, focused so much on his thoughts and moves that he didn't notice his surroundings. Therefore he didn't notice Akaashi's arrival. Only after the crowd dissolved and the music stopped did Bokuto spot him. Akaashi was standing there, smiling his tiny smile, looking at him with his tired eyes. Something in his heart clenched at the sight.

 

 ****_It_ _was_ _definitely not_ _just_ _about his looks_

 

“Good evening, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Hey Akaashi.” They both looked at each other.

 

“This was the first time I’ve seen you popping. It looked really good.”

 

“Thanks! I rarely feel like doing it, but today seemed like a nice opportunity.” Akaashi nodded his understanding. Then, as Akaashi was about to say something, Bokuto spoke up. “Hey Akaashi, would you mind if we exchanged phone numbers?”

 

Akaashi's smile widened slightly. “Not at all.”

 

 ****_Clear nights_ _were_ _the most beautiful_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this train wreck of a chapter. I don't know what I'm doing.  
> But right now I'm to tired to care. I'll look over ot tomorrow
> 
> If anybody wants to talk about BokuAka with me my tumbler is:
> 
> hiddenmirykirygum.tumblr.com


	10. No one would have crossed the ocean if he could have gotten off the ship in the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of lap pillows and round tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been over a month and I'm sorry, really. I just couldn't motivate myself for anything so yeah sorry.  
> But walking through rain did a wonder and I got inspired! And well my brother helped me look for words in the end.
> 
> Thanks to the amazing [dovedapple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dovedapple) for beta reading this chapter  
> Also thanks to [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes) for beta reading as well !!

_From: Bokuto_

_Good morning Akaashi!_

 

Another text.

 

It had been eight days since Akaashi exchanged phone numbers with Bokuto Koutarou. Since then, his days always started with a “Good morning!” text, and ended with a “Good night!” text. It was... unusual, but not unpleasant.

 

However Akaashi didn't always know how to answer from time to time. So he wouldn't. And so far Bokuto, didn't seem to mind the occasional silence.

 

 ****_A storm came up_

 

“Oh my god, they want to meet Akaashi! My second parents want to get to know my hopefully-some-day-boyfriend! Kuroo, help a bro out! What should I do?!” Bokuto's head had been laying on Kuroo's lap ever since he came back with, according to him, tragic news. Daichi and Suga had visited him in the coffee shop and announced that they wanted to officially meet Akaashi.

 

Kuroo was not helping at all. “Dude, there’s nothing you can do. When they wanted to meet Kenma, they met Kenma. You can't get around this.”

 

“But bro, they'll eat him alive and scare him off!” Bokuto cried.

 

“No way man, if I couldn't scare him off, neither can they! I mean, yeah Daichi can be pretty intimidating, but Suga is the embodiment of a Vanilla Cafè Latte.” Bokuto turned onto his stomach, sulking. It became quiet, with only the soft noise from the TV.

 

 ****_Wind_ _was_ _howling against the window_

 

Kuroo decided to break the silence. “You know he'll have to meet the whole squad sooner or later. If you’re gonna worry, you should worry about him meeting Lev.” Bokuto turned back to face him.

 

“Dude, Lev is an angel!”

 

Kuroo laughed. “No, we realized that he was an angel on the inside _later_. When we first met him, he was just a brat.”

 

“Oh shit, I forgot about that.”

 

Kuroo let his hand run through Bokuto's hair. “But I've been thinking...how about bringing him to the Round Table?”

 

Bokuto’s eyes became wide. “What? No!"

 

 ****_You can hear the_ _rain_ _hitting the roof_

 

The Round Table was where they all got together every month. Scheduling a meeting for nine people on short notice was nearly impossible, so they decided to just meet on the first Saturday of every month. When they first planned to get together, no restaurant had a table with enough seats. In the end, the owner of “The Small Giant”, a family friend of Suga’s, got them their own big, round table and put it in a corner in the back. It was also a thank you gift from him, because they always helped out when he needed it.

 

Taking Akaashi there would be like throwing him into a wolves den.

 

“Definitely not, how can you suggest that, bro?” He sounded slightly offended.

 

“Well, everyone is dying to meet him, so why not just get it over with?” Of course Kuroo had to think logically. It wasn’t like it had taken him months to take Kenma to the Round Table.

 

“Don't you think I should actually experience the feeling of him liking me back before I let them kill him?” Bokuto moved his head to get more comfortable, and maybe to also seem sassy, but if so, he failed.

 

“It was just an idea, bro. Even if you don't take him there, you can't change the fact that Suga and Daichi will meet him eventually. So, you better ask him now if he's up for it.”

 

Bokuto sighed. “Now?”

 

“Yes Boo, now.”

 

 ****_Every storm runs out of rain_

 

_To: Akaashi_

_Hey hey hey Akaashi, do you want to hang out with me and some friends? It would just be Suga and Daichi, and of course me._

 

Kuroo looked over and laughed at Bokuto's message. “Bro, you suck.”

 

Bokuto flicked him on the head but said nothing as his phone buzzed.

 

_From: Akaashi_

_I wouldn't mind going out with you, if I can fit it into my schedule. When you refer to Suga, do you mean Sugawara Koushi?_

 

“He wouldn't mind going out with you.” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Shut up, you know what he means.” Still, Bokuto couldn’t help but blush slightly.

 

_To: Akaashi_

_Right, you already met Suga! Daichi is his high school sweetheart!_

 

Kuroo snorted, so Bokuto turned around so he couldn't read the texts anymore.

 

“Rude.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

_From: Akaashi_

_Oh, sounds nice. When do you want to meet up?_

 

_To: Akaashi_

_Just tell me when you're free, I can figure out the rest!_

 

Bokuto sighed and ran his hand over his face. “I can't believe this is happening.”

 

_Every storm will bring a calm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. And yeah not much interaction between Bokuto and Akaashi but oh well.  
> If you want to talk about this fic or anything in general here's my [tumblr](http://hiddenmirykirigum.tumblr.com/)


	11. Laughter is the sun that drives winter from the human face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of late lunches and laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I wanted to update sooner?  
> Yeah me neither.  
> No seriousley I really wanted to continue but I had no idea how this chapter should turn out.  
> So I spend my days procastinating.  
> Anyway here it is.
> 
> Thanks to [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes) for doing incredible work !!

“And remember, we're not even dating, so please, _please_ don't do anything awkward,” Bokuto paused and shifted his gaze to Daichi, “or intimidating.” It wasn’t like he didn't trust Daichi. It was just that, well, he was a dork.

 

“Don't worry! I can take care of this giant dork if he goes too far.” Suga tried to reassure him with a bright smile while patting Daichi on the shoulder.

 

But even Suga seemed to be way too excited to be able to do anything about Daichi. He’d already hit the poor man's shoulder pretty hard without even noticing. And Daichi? Well, ever since he showed Kuroo and Bokuto the engagement ring, he’d seemed kinda off.

 

“Oh god, here he comes.” Bokuto took a deep breath and grinned nervously. He pointed his index finger at his secondary parents. “Be nice!”

 

 _A cloud_ _drifted_ _in front of the sun_

 

The street dancer got up and walked towards Akaashi, surprisingly not shaking, and greeted him, patting him lightly on the arm and smiling brightly.

 

“Look at him. He's already in too deep.” Suga whispered while nudging Daichi to get up.

 

“I know, it's been a long time since I’ve seen him like that.” Daichi whispered back.

 

As soon as Bokuto and Akaashi made their way to the table, Daichi held out his hand. “I'm Sawamura Daichi. Nice to finally meet you in person, Akaashi-san. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

Akaashi took it and didn’t even blink at the near-crushing handshake. “Nice to meet you too, Sawamura-san. Bokuto-san talks about you a lot.” He turned towards Suga. “It's so nice to see you again, Sugawara-san.”

 

“It is, isn't it?” Suga smiled brightly. “So, how far have you made it in those books you borrowed?”

 

 ****_However the cloud_ _won’t_ _stay there for long_

 

“So, you're a dancer?” And there it was. The first of a lot of questions about Akaashi's future. Bokuto knew this was coming. Daichi could be such a dad.

 

“Yes, I've been dancing ballet since I was seven years old.” The Danseur answered, although obviously a bit uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

 

“Oh wow, that's incredible!” Suga piped in with a smile.

 

“It really is!“ Daichi agreed. “And what do you do when you're not dancing?” Bokuto glared at him, unnoticed by Akaashi.

 

“Well, I read a lot, clean my flat, meet with my friends, and I'm also studying history at the university.” At this, Bokuto felt the need to fan himself. Daichi grinned and leant forwards.

 

“Really? That's amazing!”

 

Akaashi smiled, small but proud. “It's a lot of work, but I wouldn’t change it for anything. And it’s always good to be prepared for the future.” Daichi's grin widened.

 

While Bokuto asked Akaashi if he wanted something else to drink, Daichi turned towards Suga.

 

“He's perfect.” He mouthed.

 

Suga grinned and mouthed back, “I know.” And they both beamed at each other. _Parent_ _approval_ _acheived._

 

 ****_It_ _was_ _quite a sunny day_

 

The late lunch/get together was a success, but Akaashi had to go back to practice soon. Being a gentleman, Bokuto insisted on walking him back.

 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed, “are you sure you have nothing better to do?”

 

Bokuto only grinned down at him. “Nope,” he sang, “and I really want to know where you practice. They only teach ballet there, right?”

 

“Yes, but we're not going there. So close to the premiere of “The Nutcracker”, we practice in the theater.”

 

And there it was; tall, beautiful, and imposing. Kind of like Akaashi. Bokuto had walked past it a few times, but he’d never realized how stunning it was up close. Until now. Seeing Akaashi standing before the old but elegant building seemed perfect. As if he was made to be there.

 

“Bokuto-san?” The voice snapped him out of his daze.

 

“Ah right, sorry Akaashi.” He grinned.

 

“Anyways, this is it. Thank you for accompanying me. It was nice.” He smiled the small smile that made Bokuto weak in the knees.

 

“It really was.” Bokuto smiled back.

 

“Alright, goodbye, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Goodbye, Akaashi. See you later!”

 

The Danseur smiled and turned towards the big doors.

 

Suddenly Bokuto's hand reached out and grabbed Akaashi by the arm, turning him back around.

 

“We should dance together some day!” He shouted.

 

Akaashi stared at him, stunned, and then all of a sudden started to chuckle. Which turned into full-blown laughter, not as loud as Bokuto tended to be, but definitely not quiet. He looked even more stunning than usual. Face flushed and hair dishevelled. He turned to Bokuto, grinning broadly.

 

“Yes, we should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at this. What do you think?  
> I personally like this chapter, at least more than the others.  
> And what is this? The beginning of something beautiful?  
> Visit me on my [tumblr](http://hiddenmirykirigum.tumblr.com/) if you feel like talking about this or just saying hi


	12. Here comes the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of tights and familes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see how many Kudos this fic got ?!  
> It's unbelieveable !  
> So yeah thank you all so much !!

_The Sun is rising under your feet_

“But Boo, you need to actually see him dance before you do it together!” Kuroo throws his arms in the air. He and Bokuto are arguing about this for a while now.  
“It's not like I don't want to but he didn't ask me to watch him perform,” Bokuto explains.  
“Because it's a weird thing to ask?” Kuroo raises his eyebrows while dropping his arms back down.  
The street dancer crosses his arms over his chest, “Well yeah but still...”  
His best friend sighs, “ You know what? His ballet just had the premiere yesterday. We could go buy some tickets, wear our best clothes and go take a look at Akaashi in tight pants.” He wiggles his eyebrows at the last part. “Dude!” Bokuto looks scandalized at him. “Don't even try to deny it. I know you long enough. You're dying to take a look at Akaashi in tights,” Kuroo grins rather cockily. “Of course I want to but you know,” he looks away, “It feels wrong to just go there.” “Then fucking tell him!” his best friend sighs exasperated. “But that's so creepy, dude!”  
Kuroo pauses, “It kinda is, huh?” he squints his eyes while thinking, “Wait, what about Suga?!”  
Bukuto can't follow his best friends thoughts, tilting his head to the right, “What about Suga?”  
“He visits the theater and ballet a lot, we can just say he didn't wanted to go alone.”  
“But tell me Kuroo, why would he go with us and not with Daichi?”  
“Because sometimes,” he lifts his index finger, “Sometimes children need alone time with their mom!” He grins proudly at his answer and Bokuto can't help but to grin right back at him.

_Turn the face towards the sunlight_

Getting Suga on their side was a bit harder. He thought that going there behind Akaashi's back was unacceptable. But Kuroo was a splendid arguer and Suga hopelessly romantic. In the end Suga's only condition was to choose the clothes for all of them. They happily agreed.

That is why they find themselves in their own flat with Sugawara roaming in their closets and laying their clothes in three piles. _Useful_ , _Unacceptable_ and _Please throw this away_. Bokuto got Daichi's dress shoes due to the fact that he doesn't own a single pair of them. Meanwhile Kuroo has been ordered to polish his only set of Derby shoes.  
After a lot of bickering, mainly because Bokuto refused to wear a dress shirt, and a lot of “Dude you can't look better than me!” they finally settled something that made everyone happy. Kuroo gets to wear a wine colored pair of skinny trousers, a white cotton shirt and his freshly polished black Derby shoes. While Bokuto finds himself in Daichi's black Monk shoes, tight fitting, navy woven checkered trousers, a black belt and a gray turtleneck which is totally one size too small but emphasizes every single muscle wholly. And the street dancer has a lot of them.  
Suga, probably the best dressed, decided on skinny fitting cropped trousers in black, a pine coloured cable knit jumper with a Crew neck and a white dress shirt underneath and a set of black Loafers.  
“And remember: The performance will approximately go two hours long. Be as quiet as possible!” he points at Kuroo, “no tapping your feet,” he turns his finger to Bokuto, “and no unwrapping candy!” “Yes mom!” they replied together while grinning down at him. Suga shoves them away, “Don't call me that,” but returns the grin nevertheless.

_And let the warmth lead you_

The theatre is even more beautiful from the inside. Marvelous glass windows that adorn the walls. The seats are covered in red velvet. Within the auditorium, are decorative plaster elements. It is magnificent but all of this does not matters to Bokuto. He is too excited. Too nervous.  
He will see Akaashi dancing for the first time soon. He doesn't say a anything. He can't. His whole being is concentrating on this one moment. The stage curtain opens and silence unfolds.

_Follow the sun_

Akaashi is beautiful. Lithe. Weightless.  
However he is also strong. Powerful. Strength, that is not always visible on him, lifts a ballerina up as if she was weightless.  
When Bokuto is able too look straight into his eyes he sees no sadness. No heartbreak. Only grace and perfection was left.  
His grand jeté, a broad, high leap with one leg stretched forward and the other back like a split in the air, is probably one of the gracefullest Bokuto has ever seen. One of the gracefullest movements Bokuto will ever see.  
Akaashi is breathtaking. He is stunning.  
And Bokuto falls deeper and deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally dancing yaaaay!  
> What do you think?
> 
> Writing this felt less horrible than the other chapters!
> 
> Visit me on my [tumblr](http://hiddenmirykirigum.tumblr.com/) if you feel like talking about this fic, Bokuaka or just saying hi in general


	13. There are some things you can only learn in a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of soap operas and grey sweatpants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who actually made an update.  
> There where a lot of things going one in the time before this update and I was actually planing to leave this fic at the last chapter.  
> I'm not even sure why I didn't stop but here I am and here is this chapter that I actually enjoyed to write a bit and yeah, we'll see where this fanfiction will go 
> 
> Alrighty then, I'm looking for another beta reader once again so if anyone is interested text me

_A storm is on his way_

Not many people would believe him but Bokuto is in fact a morning person. He wasn't always one. When he was a teenager he could sleep hours and hours into noon. Not caring if he would miss anything important. After all his friends would wake up late as well.  
Now he can only sleep in when he has a hangover. Which he doesn't right now.  
So he finds himself at 10:52am, already awake for three hours, sitting on the kitchen table in mint green sweats, one sock and a grey shirt. Not the best way to dress but he is not planing to leave the flat anyway.  
Lithe movements are all he can think about at the moment. Akaashi's seemingly weightless form is dancing in his mind repeatedly. A graceful being before his closed eyes.  
Yesterday he lost a war he wasn't even trying to win. And he couldn't be more trilled.

The doorbell interrupts his countless thoughts. Scratching his stomach absently, he goes and opens the door to see who comes over so early. Maybe their neighbor asking for milk again. No, it's definitely not Nishinoya. Standing before him, hand up and ready to knock, was the dancer who refuses to leave his mind. Akaashi Keji. Bokuto looks at him stunned. No sadness nor heartache in his eyes. Only fury. That was something new. “Morning?”  
“Good morning Bokuto-san. I would like to talk to you, may I come in?” It is his first time that he sees someone who can be that polite and scary at the same time. And pretty. “Yes, of course. Come in,” he says while opening the door wider and stepping to the side to let the man in.

_Lightning flares up_

“I cannot believe that you showed up at the theater last night without telling me so! What did you even wanted to archive? Why didn't you tell me that you would come? I cannot believe you,” he said, eyes lit up but calm, like thunder in the evening. Bokuto adores the dancing Akaashi quite a lot but this one is tempting. Alluring even.  
“Well we're going to dance together and I just wanted to know how you work and move. I mean how am I supposed to know how to react to you Akaashi? And then I saw you and it was,” he groans softly and slides his hand through his hair, “it was just so fucking perfect. I couldn't stop looking at you. I wasn't able to move. I could only watch you and hope that it never ends. You looked so weightless, so elegant and I just" another sigh, "You know.” It takes him some time to answer but when he does, his whole heart is in it.  
Akaashi stares at him in shock and before he can say anything Bokuto continues, “I know I should have told you about it. Yet there is nothing I can change about it at this point. Look, I'm not asking you to forgive me right now. Forgiving needs time and will then eventually come across. So, if you have nothing else to do, you could change and watch this soap opera with me that I'm planing on continuing for a while now.” Such mature words out of Bokuto's mouth are a pretty unusual thing for Akaashi to hear from him. He's not disliking it though. Not at all.

“Why do I need to change?”  
“Well it's still early and Kuroo is not waking up anytime soon. Daichi will come in the afternoon to play board games— Don't give me that look. It's a tradition! — And the others are doing their usual thing. So we still have a lot of time till real action starts here and nobody spends hours in front of a TV with such pants, no matter how nicely they fit!”  
Akaashi blinks once and then sighs exasperated, “Alright.”

_After every storm comes a calm_

The street dancer gets Akaashi the tightest shirt that he owns and a grey pair of sweatpants. Naturally the shirt is still to big for him. The pants fit him surprisingly perfect though, maybe just a bit too tight around his waist. When he first looks at the freshly changed man he inwardly groans. It is way too intriguing.  
He pats the spot next to him on the couch anyway.

“Okay it's actually quite easy to get into the show. Just always keep in mind that Ryan is a bitch and Maggy a sweetheart!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REACHED 10K HELL YEAH  
> Here's my [tumblr](http://hiddenmirykirigum.tumblr.com/) talk to me!


	14. True friends always shine just like the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of board games and memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to update sooner but I kinda forgot that I have to write a lot of exams but yeah only one exam left so here is the new chapter
> 
> This is going to be boring, I'm sorry in advance!
> 
> I'm looking for another beta reader, so tell me if you're interested

“You were right about Ryan,” Akaashi says after two seasons. Bokuto widens his eyes in mock shock and gasps, “Oh my, are you calling him a bitch?” He turns towards him, amusement clearly on his face. The Danseur ignores him and continues, “I also think that Beth and Joe are only pretending to be dating to get closer to the money.” Another gasp sounds through the unusual quiet flat, “No way, they're totally in love!”

After another four more episodes a bedroom door opens with a creak and a soft groan.  
“It's only 3 pm, sorry bro!” Bokuto leans over the couch an shouts. Another groan follows. “We made pancakes!” A mumbled “Shower” combined with numerous whines and grunts is everything he gets as an answer.  
The street dancer turns to Akaashi, “You know, he hates getting up early when Kenma isn't around. It's not noticeable when you meet him at the beginning but he's a giant dork with a big need of affection!” He grins from one ear to another. “It seems like he is not the only dork,” Akaashi thinks but left it unsaid.

“What are we watching?” Kuroo strides towards them, the shower and the pancakes haveclearly lifted his spirit. He spots Akaashi, “Oh hey, didn't knew you where coming over. How's it going?” and sends him a sidelong smirk. Akaashi smiles back at him, “Everything is fine, thank you. How are you?” “Everything's peachy,” he answers while waving his hand. “Oh my god! Is that 'Closet Affairs'? Did you know that Joe and Beth are just faking to be a couple?!” The ballet dancer glances at Bokuto and grins slyly, “No but I had a feeling.” Bokuto cries.

_Lazing on a sunny afternoon_

Daichi arrives around five pm with pizza and Monopoly.  
“Dude!” The best friends cry in unison. “How can you bring this game? Do you remember the last time we played this?!” The three stare intensely at each other for a moment and Akaashi fins himself slightly confused. “Oh c'mon, as if it will turn out like the last time. We're all adults now!” Daichi sighs. Bokuto glares and Kuroo turns to Akaashi. “Alright so get this. Sometime around three years ago — it was just us three plus Suga and Tsukki then— we played this game and it was a disaster!” “Yeah,” the street dancer nods distraughted, “ It started all nicely but slowly things got crazy! Kuroo and I didn't talked for four days after this! Four whole days! ” “Exactly, Suga even threw a shoe at me and Tsukki ignored our calls for ten whole days!” Kuroo stared at Akaashi to get his point across, “Oh yeah you don't know Tsukki yet, do you? He used to be this tall kid in high school who seemd all cool and aloof but turns out he's just a giant loser who collects dinosaurs. He still has this cool kid vibe but trust me, he's just as bad as us. You'll probably meet him soon.”  
Akaashi blinks. “I'm looking forward to meeting all your friends but,” he pauses, “How can a simple game like this get between you like this?” “Oh that's easy,” Daichi lifts his head and glares at Kuroo, “it all started when Bokuto and this guy teamed up because they 'can't fight their best bro' and Kuroo started cheating.” “Oh please,we both know that the only reason Bokuto didn't cheated was because he sucks at it! We also both know that your sweetheart cheated even more than me!” Their bickering goes back and forth till they where interrupted by soft laugher.

_Time to step out of the shadows and into the sun_

“I'm sorry I did not mean to stop you but I couldn't help myself.” Akaashi is softly chuckling into his palm and Bokuto's world stops. This moment surrounded by his favourite people, remembering old stories and seeing his new found love laughing relaxed alongside them. He couldn't be more contented. Nor more thankful.

Daichi breaks the silence.“So I guess it's monopoly then?” They all grin at each other.

_You are staring at the sun_

In the middle of a really intense Monopoly game with Kuroo and Akaashi in the lead, Bokuto pouting and Daichi mentally exhausted, the apartment door opens.  
“So we were playing this really amazing game with all this knights and this bad ass princess but it turned out to be sad as fuck. The ending was just heartbreaking and Kenma wanted to see Kuroo but wouldn't admit it. So obviously I brought him here. Oh and I got Jelly Beans!” A really excited and certainly tall guy walks into the apartment dragging Kenma with one hand and shaking a plastic bag in another. While the others welcome the two with a simply “Hello” Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows at his boyfriend and extends his hand. Kenma takes it and squeezes for a short moment before letting go.

_Staring at the sun_

Meanwhile Lev intensely stares at Akaashi and it is a bit unnerving till he suddenly blurts out, “God you're really pretty!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so nothing much happens here I know I wrote and wrote and the Bokuaka gets pressed into the back.  
> Buuuut it's really important to get Akaashi nto this group of friends to me so yeah. You have to endure it.
> 
> Make comments or visit my [tumblr](http://hiddenmirykirigum.tumblr.com/) to tell me what you think about this fic!


	15. Life by the sun love by the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of crushes and traffic lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader

Well this is unexpected. Definitely not unnerving. More like delightful. Adorable even. The tall silver haired man keeps staring at him. His eyes intense but lit up. “Oh my, thank you.”  
Bokuto gasps and puts a hand on Lev's shoulder. “Lev, what about Yaku? You can't look at others when you have Yaku!” he yelps sounding close to screaming. The tall guy stutters and flushes bright red, “I don't have Yaku!” he cries. “Anyway,” he turns back to Akaashi, smiling brightly, ”I'm Haiba Lev. Nice to finally meet you, Akaashi-san!” He seems like a nice kid. “Nice too meet you too.”  
Bokuto gasps and tightens his hold on Lev's shoulder.

_Lend me the warmth of the sun_

“So still no luck with Yaku then?” Daichi looks at Lev with pity in his dark eyes. “No,” he sits down and sighs, “I don't know what to do at this point.”

“You could ask him out on a date.”  
“Tell him how you really feel about him!”  
“Or wait till he makes a move.”

They all turns their gaze to Kenma and Akaashi as if they should add something too. Unsure about the attention Kenma simple shrugs and looks away. Now all gazes are on Akaashi. “Well,” he starts, focusing on Lev, “I guess you feel a strong affection towards this Yaku?” Lev nods surely. “And you have been trying to get this across to him for a long time now?” He nods again. “I guess you can only keep trying. I think, if you have done everything you can think of he probably knows about your feelings and just needs to sort things out for himself. Maybe he is unsure or even insecure about something.” Kuroo's eyes widden, “That's right, he was pretty unhappy about his hight back in high school so maybe it's just this. You know you being a giant he being tiny, he needs to get used to the fact that you have everything he wanted back then.” As if looking at some old memories, Bokuto looks up. “That sure sounds like him,” he mutters. The tall man jumps up and throws his long arms around Akaashi's shoulders. “Akaashi-san you're the best!” he beams at him mood clearly uplifted.

_Warmth of the sun_

Later Akaashi looks at the clock and sighs lightly, “I need to go, it was really nice meeting all of you.” He stands up and smiles at them. “Oh wait, let me walk you there!” “Oh no, you should stay here with everyone else.” For a moment the street dancer looks rejected. Akaashi feels odd. “But you could pick me up if you want?” At this his mood clearly raises and he straightens up. “Yes! I'd love that.” They smile at each other. “Alright I'll be of then, I hope I'll see you again.” Lev nods energetic, “Yeah you should definitely join us again!” “Lev's right. It was great to have you here.” Kenma just nods but Akaashi understands him either way.  
The street dancer walks him to the door and closes it when he is out of sight. He slowly turns around grinning from ear to ear. “Well?” he wiggles his eyebrows at his friends. “If you wont take him I will!” Bokuto glares at Lev and Kuroo hits him on the head. “Oh please, as if you'd be able to look at anyone else but Yaku.” Daichi clears his throat, “He's right Lev, you are already way to far gone. Anyway, Akaashi's great—,” “—and you're already head over heels for him,” Kenma adds.

 

_The light is turning gray the day is done_

 

When Bokuto waits outside the theatre it's dark outside. The night has already started and the streets are more calm. Akaashi walks out and spots him immediately. Bokuto is still taken back by how stunning he looks. Angelic steps lead him towards the street dancer and Bokuto can't help but smile. He feels trilled. Ecstatic even.  
They make start walking into the night. “How did it go?” Akaashi looks up and the stars are reflected in his dark eyes. “It was,” he looks back down and turns his gaze to Bokuto, “wonderful.” Bokuto grins and Akaashi can't help to return a smile of his own. “Everything fell silent. I could not hear the music. I felt it. My heartbeat quickened and my skin was covered in goosebumps.” He starts to grin at the stars, “I felt alive.” Bokuto can't do more than stare. “There is not much you can compare to this feeling.” “Sometimes family—,” “—or friends,” Bokuto finishes. “Seeing you perform on the streets.” “And seeing you in the theatre.” They stop at a red traffic light. “Feeling a connection,” Akashi looks into Bokuto's eyes only to catch him doing the same. Bokuto whispers, “Love.” They inch closer and closer and Bokuto intertwines their fingers slowly. Akaashi smiles softly comparable to delicate sunlight spreading out for the first time in the morning.

The traffic light announces it's green light with a metallic buzzing.  
They part keeping the smiles and cross the street. They continue their walk in pleasant silence. Fingers brushing from time to time till their pinkie fingers intertwine. It's not clear who started it but it doesn't matter.  
In front of Akaashi's building they stop. No words are speaking. The Danseur shakes his head lightly and leans closer. He lifts his hand, holding on to Bokutos arm, and gives him a soft peck on the lips. Slow but tender. Everything Bokuto wanted and certainly not enough. Never enough. He breaks into a smile as strong as the sun. Akaashi smiles too but this one is more soft. More secure but still magnificent as if the moon peeks through the clouds to get a glimpse at the endless stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I was probably looking more forward to this than you
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://hiddenmirykirigum.tumblr.com/)


	16. Soft rain will come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of dorks and even bigger dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [pointlessDai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pointlessDai/pseuds/pointlessDai)for beta reading and also for enduring a lot of whining from me !!

_Carrying his breeze under my shirt_

“Dude! Dude! Dude?!” After the door is slammed shut shouting is heard. Bokuto runs into the living room searching for his best friend. “Brokuroo where the fuck are you I need to tell you something!” “Do you know how fucking late it is?” a voice echoes out of one of the two bedrooms towards Bokuto. “It's important, get up and come here,” he shouts back, “or maybe I should come in, huh?” The door that connects the living room with a bedroom is ripped open violently, “I swear to god if this isn't an emergency I will rip your legs out and sell them to cannibals! Then I'll use the money to pay people to dance in front of you every day! ”  
“Bro.” Kuroo sighs and looks at his best friend, “What?” “Akaashi kissed me!”  
Silence spreads through the flat. “Oh my god! Bokuto are you fucking with me? You're fucking with me!” “Nope.”  
Another silence spreads out while they stare at each other. Kuroo raises an eyebrow and Bokuto just grins. “Fucking tell me about it you dork!” Bokuto snickers, “So waking you up was worth it?” “Of course now start you fucking idiot!”  
“Okay so I was walking him home, right?” “Yeah because you're a romantic dork!” “Shut up no interrupting I'm in the middle of telling you a great love story.” “Sorry.” “You should be! Anyway, he started to talk about dancing and how it feels to him and you know, I, I just fell for him in that moment. “ Kuroo takes a hold of his arm, “Bro.” “No interrupting you oaf! Right so he started comparing the feeling to other things you know, family, friends, seeing me perform, “Bokuto takes a deep breath, “love!” “Bro!” Kuroo's hand tightens it's grip while he slips closer. “I know right? Anyway we stopped at a traffic light and we nearly kissed but well just nearly. So we walked the rest in silence. Good silence though! And then, in front of his door, he turned around and smiled so fondly I thought I was melting before he pecked me on the lips so damn softly that I heard angels sing. He fucking kissed me, Dude!” He finds himself in a tight hug before he even finishes his last sentences.  
“That's amazing, Boo!” “Yeah, I know.”  
His best friend let's go of him to look into his eyes, “You know what this means? You definitely need to invite him to the round table!” Bokuto freezes. “No way, they'll kill him,” he whispers while shaking his head. His eyes are meet with a lopsided grin. “How about you invite him over for pancakes then. Just you, him, me and probably Kenma.” “I don't know what's worse.” “Aww c'mon it'll be fun!” Bokuto scoffs, “It'll be fun for you for sure.” “Oh c'mon I'm gonna behave!” Kuroo starts to whine. “Alright, alright I'll ask him tomorrow if he can come over on monday!” “Yes!” Kuroo shouts and gets up, “I'm really happy for you, Boo. Anyway I indeed need to sleep so I'll be off.” He tousles Bokuto's hair on his way to his room and stops at the door. “Wake me up if you need something.” “Good night, Dork.” “Sleep tight, Nerd.”

_Thunder hides the sound of rain_

“I can't fucking believe this!” his best friend is rushing from side to side trying to get all his things together. Bokuto prepares him a black coffee and fills a box with pancakes. “It can't be helped Kuroo if you have to work you have to work.” “But Akaashi is coming I told them that I had something big today and they still make me come just because some old rich dude deceits to have a giant party. I'm so gonna spit in his drink.” “You do that, bro!” He grabs the box and the coffee and rushes to the door, “Thank you, Boo. Oh and tell Akaashi I'm sorry!” “I will, don't get caught spitting in his drinks!” “I wont!”  
The door closes and Bokuto finds himself alone with pancakes. Akaashi will arrive any second so he should change. Or well pull on some pants. That's the least he could do for Akaashi.  
He changes into yellow casual trousers and a gray shirt with black arms.

The doorbell rings announcing Akaashi's arrival and Bokuto sprints to it to welcome the Danseur. The door is opened and Bokuto is greeted with a soft smile which he returns immediately. “Good morning, Bokuto-san.” “Good morning Akaashi,” he grins. Even if his best friend had to leave in such a hasty way his heart still fills with happiness. Euphoria. “Kuroo was called to work and left a few minutes ago but I hope you're still up for pancakes. Oh and he says sorry for leaving by the way.” “It's not his fault that he was called to work. And I would still enjoy pancakes.” “Alright, sit down while I prepare tea,” he motions to the kitchen table and moves to the kettle.  
While they eat in comfortable silence with the exception of a radio playing faintly in the distance Akaashi remembers something and looks up at Bokuto. He's quite shocked when he sees Bokuto's soft smile manifested at him. For a moment he forgets what he wants to say. For a moment there is nothing except Bokuto and him. The moment fades but it leaves a delicate feeling. “Starting this week I will probably be a lot more busy with the ballet then before.” “Yeah? Well this can't be changed,” Bokuto responds. It is something he guessed would happen a while ago but it feels nice to know that Akaashi felt the need to tell him this. They share a tender expression and let a warm silence spread through the flat. It's nice. Enjoying such a calm morning with a beloved person. It's cozy and already familiar.

_Drizzle adds a excellent melody_

The radio starts to play an old song. Looking over at Akaashi he notices something. The ballet dancer is gentle rocking from side to side to the music. It's a fascinating sight. Something Bokuto could get used t see every morning. Something he wishes to see every morning.  
Suddenly getting an idea he gets up and takes two steps to stand in front of Akaashi. Casually he outstretches his hand and bends down, “Would you mind this dance?” Getting pulled out of a daze Akaashi freezes for a moment before he turns towards the street dancer. He looks him up and down and shakes his head smiling fondly. “Yeah, I would love too.” Slowly but elegant are his movements when he takes Bokuto's hand and arises.  
Bokuto pulls him closer. They are chest to chest. Heart to heart. Tenderly smiling into each others eyes. Slowly intertwining their fingers. Akaashi moves first. Bokuto followers like he never did something else. It's effortless and gentle. Steady and fluid. The two can't stop looking at each other. Unable to break this moment. Bokuto laughs. A chuckle filled with delight. Akaashi feels contented. Blessed even.  
“Can I kiss you?” Bokuto asks and it comes so suddenly but also so excepted that Akaashi can only hum as an answer.

_Leaving the taste of rain in my mouth_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late and i'm tired. Here have this chapter !  
> Comments are appreciated and [this](http://hiddenmirykirigum.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr


	17. Build a road that withstands any weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of heart shaped ballons and sobbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long so that's something also a part of this made a dear friend cry so maybe bring tissues I dunno ?  
> Thanks to the incrdible [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes) for beta reading this chapter and making it as beautiful as it is !

_While the wind whines overhead_

 

“So we are now going to buy even more heart shaped balloons?”

 

Bokuto grinned at him, “Yeah!”

 

“And then we will go and meet your friends, who also got heart shaped balloons, and blow them up?” It was more a statement than a question. Akaashi needed to repeat it for himself because the situation he found himself in was quite unusual. Now with Bokuto by his side there will probably be even more unusual situations. “How many do we even need?” he asked, looking at the backseat where thirteen other packs of balloons were stored.

 

“Ah, well,” Bokuto scratched the back of his head, “You'll see when we're done?”

 

Sighing, Akaashi leant his head back against the headrest and studied Bokuto. The charming dork had picked him up at nine in the morning and declared that they were going on a road trip to go balloon shopping. It’s weird. Spending time with Bokuto made him happy. It felt like coming home after a long day.

 

Right now it gave him the feeling of the calm of slow mornings, the peace of quiet conversations in the middle of the night, and the excitement of dancing on a huge stage. That one man alone could make him feel like this was unbelievable but there he was, smiling brightly from the driver’s seat, stealing quick glances at Akaashi whenever he could.

 

‘This man is something else.’ Akaashi thought to himself as he reached out to squeeze Bokuto’s hand for a short moment.

 

“How many stores do we have left?” Bokuto asked as he signaled for a turn.

 

“Only one more.” Akaashi answered as he looked at the neatly scribbled list of party stores that Bokuto had pushed into his hand at the beginning of their ‘road trip’.

_A fine fume of rain drives in from the sea_

 

“Hey, hey, you're probably going to meet most of my friends today! I should let you know a few things about them!” Bokuto bounced excitedly in his seat.

 

Akaashi let a small smile stretch over his face. “You mean gossip about them?”

 

A pause, an awkward laugh, and a shrug. “Well, yeah.”

 

Akaashi looked at him with an amused expression and a raised eyebrow.

 

“Okay so Tanaka had to work today, but you will meet Yaku and Noya for sure!”

 

Recognizing the second name, Akaashi asked, “Yaku...the person Lev is in love with, right?”

 

For a short moment Bokuto beamed at him before quickly focusing his gaze back on the street. “Yeah that's him! He's pretty small but don't mention that or he'll kick you!”

 

“Bokuto-san, I'm not tactless.” Akaashi laughed and tucked somestrands of his hair behind his ear. Bokuto was staring at him with a fond expression. “Um, Bokuto-san?”

 

Ah right, yeah,” He scratched his head sheepishly. “Yama and Tsukki will come later after work, and the children will come eventually Daichi hadn't said anything about Asahi and Noya but I think they will show up eventually."

 

Children? Well it wasn’t unusual for people around their age to have children, but he felt like it would have been mentioned before. “Some of you have children?” Akaashi asked carefully.

 

Laughing, Bokuto waves his hand as if to dismiss the idea. “No, no,” he snorted, “Hinata and Kageyama. They were first years back when we were in our third year of high school. They used to fight a lot. Well,” he paused, “They still do actually. Anyway, Daichi and Suga used to, you could say, parent them back then, so we just call them 'the children' all the time!”

 

“Is there anyone that they did not somehow raise?”

 

Another laugh. “Well, there is Yaku I guess? He's more like another suffering mom.”

 

Akaashi grinned.“You guys really are something else, huh?”

 

At this Bokuto smiled from ear to ear. “We're a family!”

 

Entering the small gym with Bokuto, the two men were greeted by Kuroo, Daichi, Lev and a small man he assumed must be Yaku.

 

“Okay we went to all the stores you wrote down and got nineteen packages, with a total of 143 balloons!” Bokuto announced.

 

At hearing the high number Kuroo whistled. “Wow, that’s a lot. Good job!”

 

Daichi walked over and grabbed their shoulders. “It really is. Thank you, you did a great job, both of you.”

 

Laughing, Bokuto swatted him away and whined, “Stop it, you sound like my dad!”

 

Daichi’s laugh echoed loud through the small gym. It was a lovely sound, although a little dorky. “Well then, time to blow them up.”

 

“Time for blow jobs.” Kuroo snickered.

 

A loud slapping sound followed by a gasp. “Seriously Kuroo?” Yaku shook his head and focused his gaze on Akaashi. “Hello, you must be Akaashi-san. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Yaku Morisuke.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Yaku-san.” They smiled at each other politely until Lev stuck his head between them, staring intently at Akaashi’s face.

 

“Hello Akaashi! You're looking even prettier than the last time I saw you!”

 

“Oh, why thank you, Lev-san.”

 

Yaku kicked his knee against Lev’s leg. “That's just tactless, Lev!”

 

“Oh dear, I don't really mind.” Akaashi tried to protest, slightly worried for Lev’s health.

 

“You should. You should mind.” At the annoyance in Yaku’s voice, Akaashi looked over at Bokuto who was wiggling his eyebrows at him. Kuroo laughed out loud, and Lev was still confused, trying to figure out what he did wrong. Daichi sighed.

 

Blowing up the balloons took more time than they thought it would, which caused Daichi to groan in the middle of blowing up his 31st balloon. He looked over at Kuroo. “Call the children! This is taking forever.” Then he looked at Yaku. “And please call Yama and tell him they should bring pizza or something. My treat.”

 

The small gym automatically became louder when Kageyama and Hinata arrived. It wasn’t unpleasant though. The two brought a fresh new wind with them. They gym felt more vibrant, more alive.

 

Later on Akaashi realized that the whole group seemed to have a thing for cheese pizza. He wasn’t complaining though, because he discovered that he also had a bit of a thing for it. Another thing he realized was that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi could also be called ‘the children’. One thing he understood for sure was that they all loved each other. They would do anything for the others.

 

Even though it took them forever, the work was worth the huge grin on Daichi’s face. “I guess it's time to tell you why you did all that.”

 

“It's pretty obvious.” Yaku chuckled.

 

Eyeing Yaku suspiciously, Daichi continued.” As some of you have apparently already guessed, I'm going to propose to Suga tonight.”

 

Cheering erupted and Akaashi couldn’t say that he wasn't excited. He had been slowly getting comfortable around this tight-knit group of friends. He’d only known them for a short while, and yet they let him be part of their group, and part of such a huge event. A part of their family. After such a long time of feeling alone around other people, he feels happy. Happy and thankful.

 

“Asahi and Noya should be picking up Suga right now. So we have,” Daichi looked at his watch, “Seventeen minutes to finish everything.”

 

Tsukishima looked him up and down. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

 

Glancing down at his ripped jeans and worn-out T-shirt, Daichi laughed. “No, I got a suit for today.”

 

“You know this is a proposal, not a funeral, right?” Yaku snickered and Kuroo doubled over laughing.

 

Now Daichi looked worried. “No suit then?” he asked.

 

“Well you could leave out the jacket and tie.” Yamaguchi suggested gently.

 

Thinking about it for a moment Daichi looked over at Akaashi, unsure. “What do you think?”

 

Akaashi was surprised that they were asking his opinion, but pleased at the same time.“I agree with Yamaguchi on this. Leaving out the jacket and tie should work, it will look less formal.” He smiled at Yamaguchi as he answered. His smile was returned shyly.

 

It was surreal, but it seemed as though they already considered Akaashi a part of their group. He started to smile when he felt Bokuto taking his hand. He felt great, buzzing with energy.

 

_Like clouds charged with electricity. Ready to erupt into thunder_

 

While Daichi changed clothes, they added candles around the court and lit them. The whole gym was covered in their warm light. The heart shaped balloons covered the ground in several layers. It was dazzling, gorgeous even.

 

“I know this is really romantic and if Daichi doesn't propose to Suga then I will, but it's a little hard to move in all this. Maybe we should build a path for Suga without balloons.” Kuroo had a point. As romantic as it was, walking through the sea of balloons was difficult.

 

“But what should we use?” They all looked around helplessly.

 

“Maybe we could, um,” Akaashi started. “Every gym has small wooden boxes right? We could use them to make a path and then put white towels over them.”

 

Bokuto beamed. “Akaashi, you really are perfect! I think that’s better than any idea that the rest of us could have come up with! Let's do this fast!”

 

Without any orders they split into two groups, one to get the towels and the other got the boxes. In no time they were done and had built a perfect path from the gym entrance to the middle where Daichi was supposed to stand.

 

“This is incredible, guys.” Standing in the entrance was Daichi. Wearing tight grey trousers and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked handsome even with tears in his eyes.

 

“Now, now, big guy. Keep the tears in until Suga comes!” Kuroo laughed as Daichi made his way over to them.

 

“It's perfect.” He whispered as he stopped in front of them.

 

“Yes, yes it is, and so are we, and so are you, and so is Suga. So just stand in your spot and wait for him while we go to the back and try not to cry.” Tsukki claimed amused.

 

After everyone gave Daichi a tight hug and wished him luck, they went over to the side of the gym and waited. Daichi stiffened when they heard a car pull in front of the gym, and Yaku whispered, “Get a grip you huge dork. It's gonna be alright!”

 

Hinata nodded. “That's right, and don't forget that you look amazing!”

 

“And your butt looks great in these pants.” Bokuto added. They could see the tips of Daichi’s ears turning red and they all snickered. Daichi made to turn around to tell them off when the gym door opened. He quickly turned back to see Suga entering the gym talking with Asahi and Nishinoya behind him. He laughed at something Nishinoya said and turned around, stopping in front of the path. Suga looked around him and saw Daichi standing in the middle of a bunch of balloons and all of his friends standing along the wall.

 

“Uh, hello Daichi, did we miss something?”

 

Wiping his sweaty and shaking hands on his pants Daichi let out a breathless laugh. “No. No you came at the right time.” Without being asked Suga stepped onto the first box and slowly walked towards his boyfriend. “So all this is supposed to be here?” A smile slowly formed on Suga’s face as he reached Daichi.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

_Sometimes you are a drizzle_

 

Daichi smiled, took a deep breath and looked deep into Suga’s eyes. “Do you..do you remember when you transferred to our school? I acted so awkward around you,” He laughed. “Suddenly there was this incredible boy with this beautiful, beautiful smile and I didn't know what to do. Bokuto and Kuroo made fun of me all the time but I couldn't stop from blushing beet red whenever I saw or thought about you.” His eyes swept to the side as a slow, fond smile spread over his face. Daichi was remembering, mentally replaying silly but warm memories.

 

Looking straight back into Suga' eyes he continued. “You were so amazing back then—you still are—taking none of my bullshit. I would have been dancing around you forever if you hadn’t stopped on your way to cross mine. You picked me up and formed a new path. Not just for us. You build a wide path with enough room for our friends and our family to walk with us.”

 

Daichi reached slowly for Suga’s familiar, so, so familiar hand.“ Whenever I stumble,” He chuckled, “And I stumble a lot, you stop and wait for me. When it is necessary, and only when it's necessary, you help me up because you know sometimes I need to do things on my own. Whenever I feel like rushing forward, you join me in a sprint. Still laughing, smiling, telling me you love me.” Hearing a quiet sob, he paused. Was it Koushi’s or his? Maybe even from one of their friends? It was probably Kuroo. He was the kind of person to cry at an emotional time like this.

 

Daichi intertwined their fingers together, slowly caressing Suga’s palm with his thumb. “My love,” Another sob. “We have been sharing this path for over 6 years now. I want to keep going, keep being together with you for the rest of my life. I want to wake up next to you. Share lazy mornings with you. See you laugh and smile. See you pout and cry, or even furious and mad. I want to keep on building this path with you. Walking next to you. Smiling, teasing each other, hearing your witty comments. I want to seal it and make it official. Scream it so the whole world can ear it. Sugawara Koushi. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

 

Another sob. Then a giggle that turned into a soft laugh.

 

“I already answered that question.”

 

Daichi stared at him dumbfounded. “What?”

 

Still crying, Suga let another delicate laugh escape. “Daichi,” A soft sob interrupted the laughing. “You already asked me that question. Last night in your sleep you turned around and mumbled 'Will you marry me?' and I said yes.” Laughing again he lifted Daichi’s hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed the shaking fingers. One by one the shaking lessened. “My answer is still yes. Yes! Of course I want to marry you, you huge, romantic dork!”

_And sometimes you are a hurricane_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this for a long time so please tell me how you liked it  
> Also yeah i know if you don't ship daisuga this must suck but well that's my fic sooo  
> Also here's my [tumblr](http://hiddenmirykirigum.tumblr.com/)


	18. Maintain a little bit of summer in the middle of winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of red noses and secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been forever !!  
> Thanks to [laynacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes) I changed the way I write to make it easier to write for you so tell me if you like it !!  
> Oh but this isn't beta read yet so endure my mistakes like usually

“Tanaka was so mad that he couldn't make it to the gym. I had to tell him in detail what happened four times. Can you believe it? Four times!” Daichi ranted. He wasn't mad or anything but he felt the strong need to share this with his friend.

“Oh well you know,” he started. “That's just the ways Tanaka is and he did miss an important moment of our little group.”

“I know, I know but it's not like it's my fault that he had to suddenly take another shift!” Daichi sighed exhausted and rested his head on the table next to his beer. A small drop had formed on the top of the glass and was slowly running to the bottom. Looking at the picture before him it reminded Bokuto of something although he couldn't put his mind around it.

“Now stop being such an old man!” Bokuto ordered him teasingly and kicked him lightly in the shin. “You're engaged so be happy!”

At this Daichi visible lit up. He raised his head and turned excitedly to Bokuto. “You know,” he started smiling like the dork he is. “Koushi started randomly referring to me as his finance. It's so adorable. I can't believe how lucky I am.”

“This two are still so madly in love.” the street dancer thought and a genuinely smile blossomed on his face. “You deserve each other, bro!” His smile turned into a grin.

_Lightning is good; lightning is trilling_

“Ah but I still can't believe you asked him in your fucking sleep.” A small man added from behind him looking clearly amused.

“Noya!” Daichi nearly shouts. “And Asahi!” he added after spotting the tall man next to him.

“Good evening you two.” Asahi added while he sat down across from them.

“Hello Asahi. Noya.” Bokuto grinned at him. He then turned his attention back to Daichi and grinned teasingly. “Noya is right though. I can't believe this happened to you. Apparently there is no limit to your gawkiness.” He laughed and they all joined in. Even Daichi.

Still chuckling Daichi beamed. “Alright, alright. I'm a dork. Can we move on?”

“I don't know. Can we?” laughed Noya.

“At least I am the first one of us who got engaged!” At this both Daichi and Bokuto turned to Asahi and Noya.

“Hey what's that look for?” requested the smaller man.

“Well,” Daichi states.“ Out of us all you two have been together for nearly as long as Suga and I have.”

The couple looked at each other. Wordlessly communicating till Asahi swallowed visibly and nodded. An ecstatic smile formed on Noyas lips and he turned to his friends in a hurry. “Well actually,” he began to laugh softly. “We've been engaged for a while now.” Carefully he pulled on the chain he had tucked under his shirt and presented a elegant golden ring.

Their table turned silent. “No fucking way!” Bokuto shouted.

Noya cackled. “I'm not wearing mine on my finger because I'm not allowed to wear stuff around my hands as a physical therapist but Asahi has been wearing his the whole time!” It was true. The gentle giant raised his hand slowly and so revealed a identical gold ring on his ring finger. Their friends stared at them to stunned to say anything just yet.

“We, or well I, decided to keep it a secret for a while. I need to keep his glass heart save, y' know.” The energetic man folded his arms in front of himself and beamed proudly. “You know we love you guys but sometimes you can be quite terrible.” he continued. While the others slowly raise from their shock Noya's laugh boomed trough the small bar.

“Aren't you already wearing this ring for over a month?” Getting out of it earlier than Bokuto, Daichi gaped at Asahi.

Scratching his neck sheepishly he answered hesitatingly. “Yeah.” The two stare dump stuck at the couple. 

While Daichi requested “Who asked?” Bokuto at the same time screamed “Who fucking asked?!”

Noya laughed again. “Who do you think asked?” “You.” they answered in unison.

The small man pointed at them. “Wrong!” His laugh turned louder and attracted the attention from other people in the bar.

_But sometimes thunder does the work_

Bokuto's and Daichi's attention immediately focused on Asahi to the point where he got uncomfortable with their stares. “Really now?” Daichi asked dazzled.

“Ah it was such a tender moment, let me tell you,” Noya took the hand of a distressed Asahi in his and beamed at him. “We were laying next to each other one morning. Whispering sweet nothing while we were bathing in fresh sunlight. Our foreheads were touching and suddenly Asahi whispered 'Will you marry me'.” Remembering the fond memories he started to chuckle. “It's a bit embarrassing but I even cried back then. He looked so strong and sure of himself in that moment I couldn't help myself. Of course Tanaka made fun of me but in that moment I feel for him even more.” The couple exchanged delicate looks till

Daichi suddenly spoke up. “Does that mean Tanaka knew and I didn't?”

“Ah shit.” The physical therapist started cackling manically an Asahi sighted exhausted.

“I can't believe he made such terrors about not being there on my engagement when he was the only one who knew about yours!”

 

_Cold air travels with the wind_

After a while of talking with his friends Bokuto excused himself. The way to the theatre felt natural at this point. Picking up Akaashi became natural. Everything about Akaashi became natural. He waited till the Danseur arrived at their usual spot and beamed at him. “Akaashi, good evening!”

“Good evening, nice to see you Bokuto-san.” he smiled and shifted his bag to get easier access to is scarf.

“Here let me.” Bokuto started even though he was already reaching out. He tugged the grey scarf tighter and looked Akaashi deep into his eyes smiling softly. He whispered gentle. “It's getting cold. Your nose even got red.” After a moment he leaned down and kissed said nose. Even though Akaashi's whole face turned red he refrained from saying anything. Chuckling Bokuto took his hand in his and started walking.

“You wouldn't believe what we found out today?” breaking the comfortable silence he turns to his partner excitedly.

Akaashi smiled at the enthusiastic dancer. “What did you found out?”

“Asahi and Noya are engaged! Not even that but they have been for a while now. Way longer than Daichi and Suga!” he announced eagerly.

“To be honest,” Akaashi started. “I can't believe they were able to keep a secret from all of you.”

Bokuto gasped. “That's all you have to say Akaashi? It's a scandal!”

“I think they had a good reason to keep it from you for a while.”

“Well yeah,” the street dancer says. “ Asahi is pretty tender and Noya wanted to safe his fragile heart.”

“I think that is a pretty cute reason.” The Danseur stated.

Smiling down at him Bokuto said, “You're right. It really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well please tell me what you think  
> And here's my [tumblr](http://hiddenmirykirigum.tumblr.com/)


	19. Too cold for angels to fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of worried text messenges and ocean waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is short and sad not that sad tho. Also I updated again in such a short time yaay

Bokuto used to pick up Akaashi every night. Till he stopped. He walked the same way to the theatre through the dark. Till he cancelled doing it. Night after night he greeted the exhausted Danceur with a happy grin. Yet it ended all of a sudden. Akaashi didn't knew why. Kuroo did.  
Bokuto had an accident. He was fine of course although at the same time he wasn't. During his daily street dancing act there was a mistake. A stupid stupid mistake. It was nobodies fault but it still felt sore. Felt wrong and cruel. Bokuto broke his leg.  
“It will heal,” the doctor said and added “It will take a wile though.”

  
_Nothing burns like the cold_

  
Right now he can't dance. He can't walk and so he can't smile. He was in pain. Not just his broked leg arched but also his heart. His passion was taking from and he didn't knew what to do. How to react. How to live without it. An odd pain started in his chest. It felt as if he was suffocating. With every breath he didn't got enough air and yet he was still strangely alive.  
The street dancer started sulking right after Kuroo picked him up from the hospital. Now, two days afterwards he was down right depressed. He didn't answered Akaashis calls. Wasn't able to send him a message. Not even a simple “I'm okay”.  
It may not seems logical to people. A broken leg leading to depression but this was Bokuto and dancing was, no is, his everything and now it's gone. It was taking from him and he didn't know for how long. No this had nothing to do with logic and just like gravity pulls you down on it's own, he was pulled deeper and deeper into a hole. Depression pulled and yanked on his skin till he had nothing left to do. No way he could act. Nothing except laying on his bed and staring at his walls. It was neither sadness nor mourning. It's the feeling of watching paint dry. Grass grow. Raindrops slowly carving a hole into a stone with no one to stop them even though it will take years till an opening will be noticeable. It's exhausting and draining.  
Bokuto should get out but he couldn't. He could get out but he wouldn't.

  
_The heart can get really cold if all you know is winter_

  
It's been four days and he hasn't left his room for more than ten minutes. Three days since he said a word to Kuroo and six days since he saw Akaashi. He doesn't eat. Doesn't change. Rarely drinks.  
Kuroo want nothing more than to call Akaashi and let him comfort Bokuto and roll over him like slow waves running over the shore. Taking the sharp shells whit him. Leaving only smooth beautiful sand. Sadly that wont help anyone. Not for long at least. Bokuto would depend on Akaashi too much. Probably get addicted and be ripped apart if Akaashi ever decided to leave.  
Right now Bokuto was helpless. Kuroo just as much.

From: Akaashi  
Is everything alright with Bokuto? He does not answer any of my calls nor text messages. I'm worried.

To: Akaashi  
Bokuto isn't well but I'll keep you updated

From: Akaashi  
Thank you.

The two best friends have been through a lot. Fights, breakups and all the ups and downs life would give them. Of course Kuroo will never leave and would help put him back together. He would hold his hand out to shield the stone from the rain drops. Nothing would be repaired but it would be better. Saver and simply alrigt again. Sadly getting him out of this wouldn't work without Bokuto's help. Not without his cooperation. So he waits. And waits. Till his door opens on the fifth day.

It wasn't a pretty sight but Kuroo felt relieve wash over him. His best friend was a mess. His hair was everywhere. A dirty white stubble was hugging his chin. He hasn't showered in the last three days which was indeed noticeable. However it didn't matter. Kuroo didn't care about all this unimportant details when he found Bokuto in his arms. He hugged him on his own accord and clang so to him so tight as if his best friend was the ocean and Bokuto desperate to drown. He probably was.  
Yes. With this Kuroo could work. Knew how to act around him. How to bring his “Boo” back.  
  
Not moving from the embrace till the street dancer did he had time. Time to rethink his next actions.  
At first a bath. Not a shower but a long hot bath and he would stay in the bathroom in case something happens. After this he will make him something warm to eat. Nothing too strong or too big. They needed to take small steps or else Bokuto would backtrack. Maybe, a few days from now, Daichi could visit and help take care of him. Suga a few days after him. Naturally at any sight of discomfort from Bokuto's side they would stop. Take a break and wait till he was comfortable again. This wasn't the first time Kuroo pulled his friend out of his dark mind. Sadly it will probably not be the last time. Still, they will survive. They will fight till the end. Till they can both smile from the bottom of their hearth again. Till they're both happy.

  
_Cold hands warm heart_

  
To: Akaashi  
He is okay again


	20. Waiting for the sun to shine all over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of piggy rides and sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter yaaay.  
> This is the 20th chapter where am I going with this ? Maybe it's time to finish this ?

To: Bokuto  
I saw an owl today. It reminded me of you.

To: Bokuto  
Don't forget to drink enough

To: Bokuto  
Good night, take care

From: Kuroo  
He'll wont answer his phone for a while, Akaashi

To: Kuroo  
I do not need an answer.

_Not until your sunshine is back_

Maybe it was stupid. Maybe even childish but Akaashi did not care. All he wanted was to be there for him. Even if all he did was send little messages. It was enough. It had to enough. He could do more. Could put on his coat, rush to their shared flat and embrace him with all his might. However this would not be the right thing to do. This would not help anyone. So Akaashi waited. The messages helped. Whenever the waiting was too much. The desire to see him again too great and the wish to feel his hand on his own too strong. He send a message or sometimes even a picture.

From: Kuroo  
He ate more than yesterday

From: Kuroo  
He's taking a nap now

Kuroo takes time from taking care of his best friend to update him. He was a good friend and Akaashi was grateful. Be that as it may be he never tells him what exactly happened. There is no need to. Akaashi knows. He knows because he can relate. He can relate because he is exactly the same. But that does not matter. What matters is that Bokuto is getting better. That he is eating enough again. That his eyes will soon be filled with stars. And that someday he will be back to being a pulsing sun lightning the path of everyone around him.

To: Bokuto  
I thought you would like this  
[Incoming file]

  
_Not until I can feel your sunshine_

“I could dance with my crutches, you know? I saw it on youtube.” Bokuto was laying on the couch. His head comfortable placed on his best friends lap and said man’s hand in his hair. It was soothing. The feeling mad the world look better. Not yet beautiful again but better.

  
“Boo, we both know you're not allowed any strong physical movements for at least another week. Normally you wouldn't even be allowed to use crutches,” Kuroo was tired not from his roommate, never from him, he was just exhausted because Bokuto was exhausted, “Give it maybe nine more days and I'll help you find a way to dance with your crutches.”  
He was not happy with that. He buried his head in Kuroos legs and sulked. Sulking was better than nothing at least. A few mumbled words of distaste disappeared in the wine coloured sweats. Still better than nothing.  
Kuroo yawned while stretching. More noise of distaste but this time for another reason. He looked down at his best friend, “A nap would be great right now.”

  
Lifting his head to look him in the eyes made him look younger. “I'm not gonna move,” he said.

  
“Yeah yeah of course you wont. Just let me...,” He starting to move to get into a laying position with Bokuto still occupying his legs. He started to whine in frustration. “C'mon Boo, help a brother out.”  
  
“I don't wanna.”

“If you don't move I wont let you crawl through the flat again.”

“I don't even want crawl you're just too lazy to carry me.”

“You could just go back into the wheelchair, you know?” This did the trick and Bokuto started to move. Bokuto refused the wheelchair since the day he got his hands on crutches. Apparently sitting and moving at the same time drives him crazy. Kuroo knew it does but he still used it for his advantage. With Bokuto's head now on his chest sleep was even more inviting.

“Stop being so married I get sick from just looking at you guys.” A familiar voice broke the spell and ripped them out of a shared dream. With a groan Kuroo opened his eyes and was met with the satisfied look of one of his closest friends.  
  
He chuckled, “You're the one who's getting married,” and tried to get up. “Bokuto move. It's time to go out bro.”  
  
“I don't wanna move.” he mumbled while pressing his face into Kuroo's side. His best friend groaned and Daichi laughed for a moment.  
  
“If you get up now I'll carry you again.”  
  
He got up and threw his arms up. A memory of a grin was on his lips while he ordered, “To the bathroom!” Daichi, who would make a perfect father, let him crawl on his back patiently and went of with him which gave Kuroo time to use his phone.

To: Akaashi  
We're going out now to meet the guys at Yakus place and have pancakes  
From: Akaashi  
Don't make Lev hurt himself

To: Akaashi  
You could come and do it yourself, you know?

  
It has been a while since he saw Akaashi. Since they all saw him. He has been busy at the theatre and refused to show up out of the blue. Kuroo understands his intention behind it. They still miss him. He was now part of them. And even though friends disappear and reappear from time to time it still fields wrong knowing that he was still there. Waiting. Just waiting for Bokuto to get better and be ready. Feel fit enough to see him again.

From: Akaashi  
Not yet.

_Laughter is a sunbeam of the soul_

Time passed and Kuroo waited days for this one thing. This one moment. This one word. He waited and waited for his best friend to rise fully like the sun around midday and utter this one name. When it came he was not prepared. All this feelings. The waves of calm and comfort finally returning to is mind again. It was too much and he could not stop laughing.  
  
“I miss Akaashi- Hey why are you laughing?!”  
  
Whipping his tears away and grinning from on side to another Kuroo beamed, “I'm sorry I'm really happy right now.”

One night later Kuroo decided to go on a walk with his loved ones. One hand holding Kenma's and the rest of him carrying his best friend. It was nice. Bokuto seemed lively and as if he was truly enjoying himself.  
“Where are you leading us?” Bokuto asked, his voice right next to his ear. It tickled and Kuroo had to hide a laugh.  
  
“We're going to pick up Akaashi.” He thought about keeping it a secret but in the end he decided against it. If is best friend wants to turn around and go back home so be it. Kuroo tightened his hold on Bokuto and waited.  
  
A few seconds passed till Bouto asked, “Does he know?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“What if he doesn't like surprises?” Bokuto truly sounded concerned and Kuroo had to hide another laugh. Glancing to the side it seemed like he was not the only one.  
  
The grip on his hand tightened and Kuroo stayed silent. “Bokuto,” Kenma started, “when you picked him up did he know you were on your way?”  
  
“Not always.”  
  
Kenma smiled, “And how did he look when you picked him up?”  
  
Bokuto took a while to answer that but when he did his voice sounded sure. “Beautiful.”

Laughing Kuroo shook his head. “God Boo you're so cheesy. Did he looked happy or angry?”

“He never looked angry.”

“So are we picking him up or not?”

“I want see him.”

Kuroo grinned, “Alright then, we're nearly there.” They stood at Bokuto's old waiting place in front of the theatre. Waiting didn't took long. When an exhausted looked Akaashi stepped out of the back door he immediately looked into their direction. Maybe he had a feeling. Maybe he just never stopped hopping to be picked up. Or maybe bad habits simply die hard. It didn't matter because he was standing there with wide eyes focusing on Bokuto. He said something but the distance was too long for them to hear it. While Akaashi rushed towards them Kuroo could feel Bokuto fidgeting nervously. “You can do one step you know.”

While sliding down Kuroo's back Bokuto mumbled words that mad Kenma smirk. As soon as his best friend more or less stood Akaashi arrives in front of him looking more dazzling than Bokuto remembered. “Hey,” he whispered and opened his arms in time to catch the ballet dancer. When they pulled away and looked into each others eyes as if he waited endlessly for the sun to shine again. Perhaps he did. Akaashi took a hold of Bokuto's face and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

  
“Hey.”


End file.
